Tea Time
by frenchnuts
Summary: Diana Fowley a débarqué à Washington pour les besoins de l'affaire Gibson Praise. Elle convainc Mulder d'accepter un thé au Tea Time. Mais sur place, il n'a d'yeux que pour une rousse, au fond de la salle, qui semble s'amuser beaucoup avec un inconnu...
1. Ch 1 : Fox Mulder

_**Tea Time**_ s'inscrit dans le déroulement de la série et plus exactement dans l'épisode "The end", le dernier de la saison 5.

Une fanfic mais quatre chapitres... pour quatre points de vue sur ces évènements qui, mine de rien, ne seront pas sans conséquences. Je vous posterai les chapitres tous les deux ou trois jours.

Bonne lecture ! (et si vous aimez, pensez à reviewer !)

* * *

><p><strong>Pour Coccie, qui m'a lancé le défi : la meilleure des lectrice et une fanfiqueuse d'exception. (Venez donc lire "<em>Intuition électrique<em>" sur X-Files memories ! Vous comprendrez de quoi je parle !).**

**Au passage, un très grand merci à Starbux, pour ses conseils avisés et ses excellentes idées d'amélioration ! (J'ai tout pris : je suis un vampire !)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tea Time<strong>

_A la fin de la saison 5, dans l'épisode « The End », Mulder et Scully découvrent un jeune enfant prodige capable de lire dans les pensées des autres. Gibson Praise vient d'échapper de peu à la mort en anticipant le coup de celui qui voulait lui tirer une balle dans la nuque. Et seul Mulder semble avoir compris son incroyable capacité…  
>Mulder est soutenu dans son hypothèse par une mystérieuse femme, l'agent Fowley, dont Scully déduit assez vite qu'elle connaît – bien – son partenaire. Après vérification, les Lones Gunmen lui apprennent en effet que c'est une ancienne petite amie qui l'a quitté il y a quelques années de cela pour travailler en Europe. Un soir, alors que Scully vient retrouver Mulder pour lui apprendre les résultats extraordinaires des examens pratiqués sur Gibson, elle surprend les deux anciens amants, main dans la main.<br>Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe travaillant sur l'enquête autour de Gibson est réunie dans le bureau de Walter Skinner. Mulder et Scully veulent convaincre leur supérieur hiérarchique de négocier l'immunité pour l'homme qui voulait assassiner l'enfant : ils pourraient ainsi l'interroger et apporter enfin la preuve justifiant l'existence des X-Files, que le potentiel humain révèle encore des possibilités insoupçonnées. Et que certains le savent, et veulent le cacher au monde.  
>Il est décidé que Mulder va aller interroger le meurtrier et que Scully devra prendre en charge la protection de Gibson pour la soirée. Mais avant cela, il y a quelques heures pendant lesquelles, dans un certain salon de thé, vont se jouer d'autres possibilités…<em>

«**[Les échecs], c'est différent de la vraie vie où les gens pensent une chose et en disent une autre.»  
>- Gibson Praise. The End.<strong>

_**Chapitre 1.  
>Fox Mulder<strong>_

**Washington, au « Tea Time », 15h.**

Le "Tea Time" ? C'est la meilleure de la journée !  
>Je me plante devant la devanture du tout jeune salon de thé qui vient d'ouvrir dans la 23ème. Je savais que cette adresse me rappelait quelque chose ! Nous sommes passés devant avec Scully il y a quelques semaines en rentrant de Colombie britannique et ma partenaire avait l'air bien au courant des derniers plans à la mode pour sortir entre copines esseulées !<br>Je m'en souviens d'autant plus que ça m'avait fourni le prétexte idéal pour me payer sa tête en singeant une Scully, version « discussion entre filles ». Elle n'avait pas trop ri en fait. Mais moi, ça m'avait réjoui au plus haut point !  
>- Tu entres ? invite Diana.<br>Je lui emboite le pas en me félicitant que Scully ne soit pas là pour me voir pousser la porte de ce lieu de perdition.  
>Je m'entends encore lui rétorquer que moi, Dieu merci, jamais on ne me verrait mettre les pieds dans un piège-à-snobs pareil. Pas assez guindé !<br>C'est dire si l'idée d'investir ce terrain aujourd'hui me transporte d'une joie sans nom.

- Puis-je prendre votre pardessus, Monsieur ? me demande un bonhomme sans âge, style maître d'hôtel du siècle dernier, avec un air dont je n'arrive pas trop à déterminer s'il est juste pincé ou carrément obséquieux.  
>Je lui tends mon… « pardessus »… Il le saisit du bout des doigts.<br>OK. Pincé donc !  
>Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Je déteste ces endroits qui sentent le parfum piquant de veilles anglaises. Des effluves sucrés, écœurants. J'ai furieusement envie de faire demi-tour.<br>- Ne fais pas cette tête, Fox. C'est très bien de fréquenter aussi des endroits pour adultes, brocarde Diana, les yeux pétillants.  
>Hum. Référence, je suppose, aux nombreuses gargotes et autres fast-food pour étudiants dans lesquels je l'ai si souvent traînée il y a quelques années et où nous faisions souvent figure d'aînés.<br>Je porte à ma bouche une graine de tournesol que je viens de retrouver au fond d'une de mes poches.  
>- Si c'est ça qui t'intéresse, je peux te proposer bien mieux dans la catégorie « pour adultes ». Et pas besoin d'y aller le petit doigt en l'air.<br>Elle me dévisage franchement, l'air de dire « De toi, rien ne m'étonne » et dans son silence et son regard insistant, je devine que j'entame très mal cette « entrevue ».  
>Hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui… je ne suis plus d'humeur. Je ne veux plus que des explications. Pour son intervention de ce matin devant Skinner, où je n'ai pas trouvé le soutien qu'elle semblait pourtant me promettre hier quand elle évoquait le partenariat dont j'avais besoin. Et puis, si on y est, peut-être bien aussi pour tout le reste. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris, à défaut de l'avoir digéré : pourquoi est-elle partie ?<br>Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. Elle est partie et moi, je suis resté l'homme élégant, le relativement placide diplômé d'Oxford, celui qui a jusqu'ici eu la classe – ou la lâcheté c'est à voir… - de ne rien chercher à savoir.  
>J'aurais eu l'impression de me mettre plus bas que terre et je sais ce que Diana pense de l'engeance de ceux qui s'agenouillent…<br>Mais aujourd'hui ? …

C'est idiot… Ça fait des années que je n'y ai pas pensé. Je n'ai rien à gagner à remettre le sujet sur le tapis. En fait, je me serai bien passé de la voir après l'épisode de ce matin, une petite trahison en fait, une de plus me souffle mon ego. Et voilà que je lui laisse entrevoir, à cause de mes vannes imbéciles, des options que je ne veux pas envisager.  
>J'ai mal joué. C'est évident. Et pas de chance pour moi, l'évocation d'endroits « pour adultes » semble réchauffer le cœur de mon ex.<br>En d'autres temps, j'aurai adoré. Là, ça m'agace.  
>- Ne te fais pas d'idées. Ce n'était pas une proposition.<br>- Dommage, lâche-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
>Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, j'écarte les jambes et me cale contre le dossier en croisant les bras.<br>C'est elle qui m'a proposé ce rendez-vous hier. J'ai accepté. Peut-être un peu endormi par ses sourires, la douceur de sa main. De vieilles réminiscences… Mais chaque fois que j'y pense depuis 18h, je me fustige d'avoir accepté : ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tout à l'heure, j'espérais presque que Scully m'appelle en urgence et me donne une bonne raison de me défiler.  
>Mmm. Je vais la laisser venir. Qu'elle engage le fer : après tout, c'est elle qui a ouvert les hostilités…<p>

- Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas ? attaque-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
>J'aimais sa voix. Elle était… je ne sais pas… bienveillante. Et puis un jour, les actes parlent, racontent une toute autre histoire. Et ça a le mérite de remettre les choses à leur place.<br>Elle veut une discussion franche et sans détours ?  
>Bien. Soit.<br>Je lui souris. Jaune je crois.  
>- Je te l'ai dis. J'ai fait sans toi.<br>- Ça n'empêche pas.  
>Non. C'est vrai : ça n'empêche pas. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait sans elle ?<br>Je décide que oui. Et je me redresse pour m'adresser à elle en me penchant par-dessus la table.  
>- J'ai ma vie, Diana. J'ai les X-Files. Je mange X-Files, je bois X-Files, je dors X-Files -…<br>- Tu baises X-Files ? interrompt-elle avec un regard provocateur.  
>Elle rit. Pas moi.<br>- Oh…, se reprend-t-elle l'air très peu contrite à vrai dire. Il ne faut peut-être pas plaisanter avec la vertu de l'agent Scully…  
>Je préfère ne pas relever. Je reprends après avoir inspiré.<br>- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir soutenu dans ma demande d'immunité pour interroger ce tueur ce matin ? Alors que je peux peut-être enfin apporter une preuve que les X-Files ont tout leur sens, la preuve que l'humanité ne soupçonne qu'à peine ce dont l'homme est capable. Et par-dessous tout, que je peux prouver que certains veulent cacher cette vérité aux yeux de tous ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas derrière moi, toi qui _soi-disant_ pense comme moi ?  
>- Pas soi-disant ! Je pense <em>vraiment<em> comme toi !  
>- Des mots. Je croise les bras et je me renfonce contre le dossier de la chaise. Et en attendant, c'est Scully qui m'appuie aujourd'hui ! Pas toi.<br>- Je vois plus loin, Fox, déclare-t-elle de cette façon qu'elle a toujours eu de me parler quand elle prétendait me raisonner.  
>Je la regarde autrement. Je n'aime pas sa façon de me dévisager avec cette espèce de condescendance. Une petite voix intérieure me souffle une pensée acerbe : si je ne soupçonnais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, je jurerais qu'elle me parle comme à un gosse !<br>- C'est pour toi, crois-moi ! insiste-t-elle. Pour que tu gardes les dossiers non-classés !  
>Je ris vraiment cette fois. Si elle savait seulement comment résonne son infantilisant « c'est pour ton bien » à cet instant. Elle fronce les sourcils. Je balaye sa question muette d'un geste philosophe. A quoi bon se monter le chou ? Je crois que je préfère orienter mon énergie vers des choses plus productives.<br>- OK, Diana. Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui ?  
>- Il faut une raison ?<br>- Tu as toujours une raison, non ?

Je fais signe au serveur. Qu'il me serve un truc : une bière ou n'importe laquelle de leur boisson pour grand-mère. Mais il passe devant moi en m'ignorant et se dirige vers une table un peu plus loin. Je le suis du regard en espérant capter son attention.  
>- Peut-être que je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi… me dit Diana alors qu'un éclat de rire déchire soudain la tension de plus en plus palpable entre nous.<br>Je n'ai besoin de tourner mon visage que de 15 petits degrés. Le rire vient de la table au serveur.  
>- … ou peut-être que j'ai peur de le savoir en fait…, continue Diana.<br>Je me retourne vers elle, pour ne pas me montrer incorrect. Mais la cascade claire repart de plus belle et je la lâche à nouveau.  
>Ce timbre…<br>Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de la forme féminine que j'entrevois presque de dos. Ce costume clair, cette silhouette menue… et cette chevelure rousse que je connais par cœur…  
>J'ai l'impression que la mâchoire m'en tombe !<p>

Mais que fait Scully ici ?  
>Et puis… C'est qui, lui ? Je croyais qu'on ne venait ici qu'entre filles, moi !<p>

- Fox ?  
>- Oui ? je réponds distraitement en tentant maintenant de mieux voir le déjà très irritant individu avec qui Scully s'amuse autant.<br>Je suis pris d'un doute soudain. Quand elle me parlait de ce salon de thé il y a quelques semaines, est-ce que par hasard, elle n'aurait pas essayé de… ?  
>Non.<br>Non, c'est idiot. Elle et moi dans un endroit pareil, je suis certain que jamais une idée aussi stupide ne lui a effleuré l'esprit.

A moins que ce ne soit moi l'idiot ?

- Je ne disais surtout pas ça pour t'effrayer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne cacherai pas de bague de mariage dans un muffin !  
>Là, je reviens brutalement à Diana.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu as l'attitude du type qui se demande comment il peut partir le plus vite possible après avoir...<br>Elle se retient de terminer la phrase mais il n'y a pas de l'ombre d'un doute quant au mot manquant.  
>De l'art de la douche glacée.<br>- J'ai juste accepté un thé Diana.  
>- Je sais. Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.<br>- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais par précaution -…  
>Je me lève et j'essaye encore une fois de repérer l'homme qui est avec Scully.<br>- … Par précaution, je crois que je vais en rester aux « préliminaires », tout compte fait.  
>C'est un grand type. Des cheveux qui tirent vers le blond vénitien, des yeux clairs. Bleus aussi, me semble-t-il. Des yeux qui la regardent avec beaucoup trop de familiarité je trouve.<br>- Non, attends ! Je suis désolée, Fox, rassieds-toi.  
>Diana pose sa main sur mon bras, apaisante, et sur son visage, je lis qu'elle veut sincèrement calmer le jeu.<br>Je me rassieds en soupirant. Mais j'en profite pour décaler ma chaise de telle sorte que je puisse plus facilement jeter un œil sur ma partenaire. Ce que je fais derechef. Et je tressaille.  
>Le mec a sa main sur celle de Scully !<br>- Que prendrez-vous ? s'enquit le serveur qui est apparu près de moi comme par enchantement.  
>- Un thé, commande Diana.<br>- Une bière.  
>- Mais, Monsieur…, hoquette-t-il.<br>- OK, pareil qu'elle alors. Mais si vous pouviez y rajouter une bonne lampée de rhum au moins...  
>Il repart, définitivement pincé (il va friper) et je retourne à Scully.<br>- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi deux petites secondes ? me prie Diana.  
>Je me reprends et je la regarde. Je vois ses lèvres articuler des mots. C'est bizarre. C'est comme un genre d'image au ralenti.<br>Elle me parle et je m'en fous. Pourtant je jure que je ne veux pas l'accabler. Elle me demandait il y a quelques minutes si je lui en voulais. Et moi, je la regarde et je me dis que la seule chose pour laquelle je lui en veux peut-être, c'est de ne pas penser aux X-Files.  
>Le reste ne compte plus.<br>Le serveur nous ramène nos pisse-mémères. Je n'y touche même pas.  
>Diana parle encore et discrètement, je surveille Scully. Je la vois si proche de cet homme que je sais qu'il ne peut pas être un simple ami. Elle a l'air si détendue, à l'aise avec lui.<br>Elle ôte sa veste. Il semble lui montrer un papier sur lequel il vient de noter quelque chose. Et là, elle prend sa chaise et soudain, elle se décale vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs coudes se touchent. Ils échangent un coup d'œil amusé. Et elle se penche vers le papier.  
>A nouveau, elle pouffe de rire et s'accroche à la manche de l'autre. Je voudrais que ce type se rengorge, comme s'il se gargarisait de pouvoir faire rire une telle femme. S'il faisait ça, je pourrais le détester. Mais il la regarde seulement les yeux brillants et se marre à son tour.<br>Et ça, ça oui, ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.  
>Elle lui pique son stylo et attaque à son tour la feuille. Ils parlent vivement en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle commence une phrase, il la termine. Je n'imaginais pas Scully complice avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.<br>Avec un rien de cynisme, je réalise que peut-être j'aimerais bien rire et même, oui même, « baiser » X-Files…  
>- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses dans ce que je viens de dire Fox ? me demande Diana.<br>Elle n'attend pas ma réponse et suit la direction de mon regard.  
>Je jette un coup d'œil un peu inquiet pour guetter sa réaction. En voyant Dana, elle réprime un rictus contrarié, aussitôt remplacé par un curieux sourire.<br>- C'est elle ?  
>Je toussote, un peu gêné.<br>- Oui, je crois.  
>- Elle n'est pas toute seule, note-t-elle perfidement.<br>- Elle est libre.  
>- Vraiment ?<br>Là, Diana me dévisage avec intensité.  
>- Comme toi ?<br>J'entends à nouveau le rire chaud de Scully. C'est presque douloureux.  
>Même Diana se tourne vers elle et l'étudie silencieusement. Elle n'a jamais vu Dana comme ça. Et pour cause.<br>Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.  
>Et je le regrette.<br>- Fox ?  
>Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à cache-cache.<br>- Diana, si nous devons travailler ensemble, je le ferai. Parce que tu es douée, compétente et que tu as toute mon estime. Mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir.  
>Elle a un sourire forcé.<br>- Mais… ça me va ! Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as une alliée.  
>Je ne dis rien mais je cherche à nouveau Scully des yeux. Elle vient de se lever et étreint brièvement le type qui s'avère être un géant. Je me rends compte que je retiens mon souffle.<br>Elle s'écarte de lui, il prend encore une fois sa main.

Elle lui dit quelque chose d'autre et s'éloigne, le laissant seul près de leur table.  
>Je respire.<br>Elle ne l'a pas embrassé…  
>Elle ne l'a pas embrassé !<br>Mais elle s'avance maintenant dans notre direction et je réalise qu'elle va me voir. Nous voir.  
>Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me redresse d'un coup comme un ressort trop longtemps comprimé pour l'intercepter. Elle tourne à peine la tête, réagissant probablement à mon mouvement soudain. Et elle pile net.<br>Je me force à sourire.  
>- Tiens, partenaire, tu t'es finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour tes petits cinq à sept ?<br>N'importe quoi ! C'est le truc le plus stupide que je lui ai jamais dit et pourtant, je prétends avoir beaucoup œuvré en ce domaine !  
>- Trois à cinq, rectifie-t-elle mécaniquement et plutôt sèchement en passant de moi à Diana qui est restée assise.<br>Fugacement, j'ai lu le choc sur son visage. Mais il a disparu aussi vite qu'il est apparu et elle reprend sa marche.  
>- Tu m'excuses. Je suis déjà en retard.<br>- Scully !  
>J'abandonne Diana et j'essaye de rattraper ma partenaire. Je réussis à agripper son bras et à la stopper dans sa fuite à deux pas de la porte. Elle s'immobilise et lève vers moi des yeux noirs à faire frémir le diable lui-même. Ce que j'y lis me met terriblement mal à l'aise même si je m'efforce de ne rien en montrer.<br>- Plus tard, Mulder. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois prendre ma garde pour Gibson.

- Je vous relève dans quatre heures.  
>C'est Diana. Elle m'a suivi.<br>Scully la dévisage longuement. Puis elle revient sur moi. Elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour se contenir mais je devine qu'elle est blessée. Je réalise que je la comprends d'autant mieux que c'est exactement ce que je viens d'éprouver en la découvrant avec un autre.  
>Pourtant, elle me dissimule son désarroi, redresse fièrement le menton et réplique avec un mince sourire… que font mentir ses yeux toujours prêts à dégainer.<br>- Prenez tout votre temps, siffle-t-elle.  
>Et elle me plante là, s'éclipsant d'un pas trop pressé.<p>

Dehors, il fait beau.  
>Je reste encore quelques secondes à suivre la silhouette de Scully qui disparaît dans la foule affairée de cette chaude fin d'après-midi.<br>- Rasseyons-nous, intime Diana.  
>Je fais volte-face et je croise le regard curieux du géant aux yeux bleus. Il m'étudie avec intérêt et esquisse un sourire amical.<br>- Je vais y aller, dis-je à Diana sans même la regarder et en tirant de la poche de ma veste un billet pour régler nos consommations à peine entamées. A plus tard.  
>Je prends mon imper et je sors.<br>J'ai un tueur qui détient peut-être la clé des X-Files à interroger.

_« L'une de ces femmes pense à vous. Et vous pensez à l'une d'elle »…_

La réflexion de Gibson me revient brutalement en mémoire. Il avait raison.  
>Sauf que je sais aujourd'hui avec une certitude déstabilisante qui me laisse presque fébrile que j'ai switché.<br>Définitivement switché…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	2. Ch 2 : Diana Fowley

**Chapitre 2.  
>Diana Fowley<strong>

**Washington, au «Tea Times », 15h.**

Fox parcourt l'endroit de ses yeux perçants. Il déteste. Je le lis dans son regard. Et ça me fait sourire.  
>- Ne fais pas cette tête, Fox. C'est très bien de fréquenter aussi des endroits pour adultes !<br>Cette façon qu'il a de refuser les conventions parfois, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas qu'on l'empêche de jouer parce qu'on l'oblige à aller faire la bise à la vieille tante, ça m'a toujours fait rire. Quand ça ne m'exaspérait pas.  
>- Si c'est ça qui t'intéresse, je peux te proposer bien mieux dans la catégorie « pour adultes », rétorque-t-il d'un ton faussement détaché. Et pas besoin d'y aller le petit doigt en l'air.<br>Je le dévisage. J'avais presque oublié son humour un rien provocateur. Est-ce qu'il me teste ? J'avoue que j'aimerai y voir une ouverture. Je n'aime pas me sentir comme ça : je ne maîtrise pas assez la situation… et il y a bien trop de failles dans mon jeu…  
>Me retrouver face à lui aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme tester la solidité de mes choix et des sacrifices que j'ai fait pour eux. Parce que j'ai perdu pendant toutes ces années en Europe. Incontestablement, me dis-je en prenant tout mon temps pour l'observer avec insistance et évaluer <em>combien<em> j'ai perdu.  
>Enormément sans aucun doute.<br>Il a toujours autant de charme.  
>A moins que… ?<br>- Ne te fais pas d'idées. Ce n'était pas une proposition.

Je reste de marbre. Je souris même. Parce que je suis entraînée. Salement entraînée. Méchamment entraînée. Je suis blindée malgré les gifles, les douches glacées et les injures à mots couverts. Je vis pour n'être pas aimée. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter à ça. Le pouvoir est à ce prix, il paraît. Et il ne faut pas que Fox Mulder puisse croire qu'il possède un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Il n'est pas différent des autres. Et je n'ai pas besoin des autres. Pas pour être aimée en tous cas.  
>Pour le sexe à la limite. Ce n'est pas gênant le sexe. Ça n'entraîne qu'une très relative dépendance.<p>

- Dommage, je lui jette négligemment.  
>Et je m'assoie. Il me suit à son tour et s'installe dans une posture ostensiblement désintéressée.<br>Une négociation. Voilà ce à quoi il se prépare. Je connais ça. Les négociations, pour ne pas dire les manipulations, c'est toute ma vie depuis cinq ans. Et son silence, je le connais par cœur. Il faut toujours laisser venir celui qui a besoin de vous. Il faut laissez l'autre supplier, s'empêtrer.  
>Et savoir se taire.<br>Qu'il s'enferre, se ratatine. Que par gêne, il fasse votre propre argumentaire et vous révèle ce qu'il craint le plus et que vous ne direz jamais vous-même. Parce qu'un homme qui ne sait pas rester coi face au silence finit toujours par donner le bâton pour se faire battre. Et il scelle son échec tout seul. Un genre de suicide assisté.  
>Oui.<br>Je connais toutes les règles non écrites de la négociation…  
>- Tu m'en veux encore, n'est-ce pas ?<br>… Et je les ignore stupidement pourtant, avec une inconscience coupable. Quelle conne ! Pathétique ! En fait… je m'étais presque oubliée sensible. Etonnant… Je suis à deux doigts de me trouvée intéressante…  
>Il a un sourire crispé.<br>- Je te l'ai dis. J'ai fait sans toi.  
>- Ça n'empêche pas.<br>Il se penche par-dessus la table. Je retiens mon souffle. Il y a eu une époque où je me serai penchée de concert pour aller à sa rencontre…  
>- J'ai ma vie Diana…<br>Bien. Heureusement que j'ai encore le sens du ridicule et que je me suis retenue. Il poursuit en me scotchant de ses yeux verts et très clairs.  
>- … J'ai les X-Files. Je mange X-Files, je bois X-Files, je dors X-Files -…<br>- Tu baises X-Files ?  
>J'éclate d'un rire sans joie. Amer. Mais je fais bonne figure.<br>Je ne crois pas qu'il la baise. Elle n'est pas son genre. Trop… sage. Peut-être même un peu frigide sur les bords. Compétente certainement, fidèle aussi mais, à en juger par ses réactions face à moi jusqu'à présent, définitivement trop peine-à-jouir pour que le Fox Mulder que je connais se penche sur son cas.  
>Mais le Fox Mulder que je connais aurait au minimum esquissé un sourire à ma plaisanterie. Et l'homme que j'ai en face de moi ne rit pas. Je crois même déceler un éclair de colère dans son regard. Je tente de ravaler ma fierté. J'ai l'impression que s'il le pouvait, il me giflerait. Il est à deux doigts de me déstabiliser par ce silence hostile. Mais je réalise qu'il en devient d'autant plus attirant soudain…<br>- Il ne faut peut-être pas plaisanter avec la vertu de l'agent Scully !  
>Je tacle. J'ai envie de jouer avec ça, je crois… Les jeux sexuels sont le seul créneau sur lequel je suis convaincue de distancer largement sa nouvelle partenaire. Ça et le fait d'abonder dans son sens sur les X-Files. Parce que moi aussi, je peux croire aux capacités paranormales d'un Gibson quand sa « scientifique » en est encore à chercher toute autre hypothèse encore plus invraisemblable pourvu qu'elle rentre dans les cases étroites et bien ordonnées de son univers rationnel et rassurant…<p>

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir soutenu dans ma demande d'immunité pour interroger ce tueur ce matin ? attaque Fox tout d'un coup en faisant retomber immédiatement mon excitation. Alors que je peux peut-être enfin apporter une preuve que les X-Files ont tout leur sens, la preuve que l'humanité ne soupçonne qu'à peine ce dont l'homme est capable !...  
>Tais-toi Mulder. Tu n'imagines même pas les conséquences d'une telle révélation…<br>- Et par-dessous tout, poursuit-il avec encore plus de véhémence, que je peux prouver que certains veulent cacher cette vérité aux yeux de tous ! Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas derrière moi, toi qui soi-disant pense comme moi ?  
>Parce que je n'ai pas le choix, Fox ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix… mais toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre…<br>Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'essaye de prendre sa main. Mais il s'agite et se soustrait à mon geste. Ça me blesse mais je mets tout mon cœur dans le mensonge que je lui sers. Parce que cet homme, je l'ai dans la peau. Mes yeux soutiennent les siens face à son accusation. Peut-il seulement y lire le tumulte qu'il crée en moi… ?  
>- Pas soi-disant ! Je pense <em>vraiment<em> comme toi !  
>- Des mots. Et en attendant, c'est Scully qui m'appuie aujourd'hui ! Pas toi.<br>Et il se renfonce dans sa chaise en me défiant les bras croisés. J'aurai préféré éviter de devoir me justifier. Je sens l'énervement qui monte en moi. Contre lui qui ne veut pas entendre Contre moi aussi.  
>- Je vois plus loin, Fox… C'est pour toi, crois-moi ! Pour que tu gardes les dossiers non-classés !<br>Il me dévisage d'un air narquois et il se mit à rire doucement. Ça achève de me contrarier. A quoi tout cela rime-t-il ?  
>D'un geste de la main, il me renvoie dans les cordes.<br>- OK, Diana. Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se retrouve aujourd'hui ?  
>- Il faut une raison ?<br>- Tu as toujours une raison, non ?

- ...

Salaud.

...

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de rester de marbre face à lui ? Je devrais pourtant. Je le regarde qui essaye d'obtenir l'attention d'un serveur. Il me fuit. Je le vois bien. Et ça me submerge d'une brutale tristesse que je n'ai absolument pas vu venir.  
>Je sonde mon cœur. Mon cœur qui est désormais comme un corps étranger bizarrement fiché dans ma propre chair… Une forêt sombre, délaissée, qui s'est refermée sur elle-même tant ses chemins n'ont plus été pratiqués depuis tant d'années. La révélation est brutale. Et non sans trouble, je réalise que Fox a raison. C'est tellement évident. Mais le reconnaître serait me mettre dans la pire des positions… La plus dangereuse… La plus perturbante aussi…<br>- Peut-être que je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi…  
>Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut. Je me fabrique une version acceptable. Et là, j'entends un éclat de rire qui me met soudain très mal à l'aise. Comme si ma propre conscience se gaussait de ma malhonnêteté. Du bout des lèvres, je rectifie.<br>- … ou peut-être que j'ai peur de le savoir en fait…  
>Je redresse les yeux vers lui, rejetant mes doutes comme l'expression d'une inacceptable faiblesse. Assume ma fille ! Ou il ne te reviendra jamais…<br>Je croise son regard.  
>Le rire féminin, joyeux éclate à nouveau et ses yeux me quittent. Il semble en chercher la source. Et il se fixe soudain sur un point vers le fond du salon de thé. Il m'a zappé. Je sens une vague glaciale m'envahir. Il ne m'écoute pas.<br>- Fox ?  
>- Oui ?<br>C'est un « oui » tellement poli, tellement formel. Un « oui » de psy. Le dernier « oui » que l'on veut entendre à l'heure de confier ses sentiments… Un « oui. Cause toujours » qui a le mérite de me rappeler qui je suis… et qui il est.  
>- Je ne disais surtout pas ça pour t'effrayer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne cacherai pas de bague de mariage dans un muffin !<br>Ça semble le tirer de son observation.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Tu as l'attitude du type qui se demande comment il peut partir le plus vite possible après avoir...  
>Je m'interromps et le toise. Non, Fox, tu ne me feras pas vaciller avec ton désintérêt minable. Parce que même si je suis partie, je ne mérite pas ça.<br>- J'ai juste accepté un thé Diana, siffle-t-il.  
>Je ne mérite pas qu'il me rappelle avec ce mépris tout nouveau à quel point nous n'avons plus rien à partager.<br>Ton sourire ne disait pas ça hier lorsque je te tenais la main, Fox… Je le sais. Et Gibson Praise l'avait compris aussi. Ne te cache pas, Renart. Parce que je suis revenue pour te faire sortir de ta tanière. Et pas seulement pour le travail.  
>- Je sais. Excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.<br>- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais par précaution -…  
>Il se lève et cherche encore des yeux la femme qui rit.<br>- … Par précaution, je crois que je vais en rester aux préliminaires, tout compte fait.  
>- Non, attends ! Je suis désolée, Fox, rassieds-toi.<br>Je pose ma main sur son bras. Il faut qu'il reste. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir. Je l'ai voulu ce tête-à-tête. Il n'est pas question de le saboter. Dussé-je refreiner mon tempérament. J'ai besoin qu'il reste, et qu'il me regarde à nouveau. Qu'il me sourie comme il l'a fait hier.  
>Il se rassied et décale même sa chaise vers moi. J'ai un frémissement d'espoir immédiatement étouffé dans l'œuf lorsque je réalise qu'il s'est placé ainsi pour voir la table de la rieuse.<br>Alors que le serveur arrive et prend notre commande, je dévisage Fox et son petit cinéma pour me faire savoir combien cet entretien lui déplait. De quoi a-t-il peur ? De moi ? Ou de me laisser croire qu'il m'aime peut-être encore ?  
>Ce serait si grave ?<br>Je me lance.  
>- D'accord. Tu as raison. Je voulais te parler aujourd'hui. Mettons pour deux raisons : une avouable et l'autre moins…<br>J'inspire profondément et je tente de garder ses yeux sur moi. Peine perdue.  
>- Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi deux petites secondes ?<br>Il daigne enfin s'arrêter sur mes lèvres. Je poursuis.  
>- Hier, quand je te disais que je rentrais à Washington, je voulais dire… que je rentre <em>définitivement<em> à Washington... Je veux me fixer et retrouver une vie loin de toutes ces histoires de terroristes. Ce n'est pas une sinécure ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années, ce n'est pas ce dont je rêvais à 20 ans. On transige, on quitte tout… trop… pour le travail. J'ai presque quarante ans. J'ai des choix à faire. Et ce ne seront pas les mêmes qu'il y a 6 ans… Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir à ce qui me passionnait déjà à l'époque…  
>Je le regarde. Il ne dit rien. Et continue de me dévisager avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je ravale mon malaise.<br>- Je parle des X-Files, Fox. Et… je parle de nous…  
>Le serveur dépose devant nous nos commandes. Je tente de garder le cap, mais je sais déjà au fond que les jeux sont faits. Et que la roue ne tourne pas comme je l'avais espéré.<br>- J'ai demandé ma mutation et j'ai déjà déclaré à Kersh mon intérêt pour les affaires non classées. Je suis à contretemps, j'en suis consciente, parce qu'il paraît évident que sa priorité semble plutôt de fermer le service, mais justement… Si tu m'as, nous redevenons crédibles, et on offre un sursis au département… C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Sauver les X-Files ?  
>J'ajoute plus bas en fermant brièvement les yeux.<br>- Nous formions une bonne équipe autrefois. A tous les niveaux il me semble d'ailleurs…  
>Une excellente équipe. Je rouvre les yeux vers lui avec un franc sourire.<br>Il est fixé sur l'autre. Une autre femme qui rit. Et qui n'est pas moi.  
>Et sur les lèvres absentes de celui qui fut mon amant, s'étire un autre curieux sourire.<p>

J'ai l'impression de sentir mes organes se pétrifier dans un marbre glacé.  
>Je savais que j'avais perdu. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui en livrer tant. Ça m'apprendra à oublier tout professionnalisme.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses dans ce que je viens de dire Fox ?  
>J'essaye de réprimer toute trace de colère dans ma question et je me décide enfin à suivre son regard.<p>

...

La femme qui rit… Je frémis et serre mon poing sous la table.  
>Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle poule, n'importe quelle gamine aguicheuse, n'importe quelle femme, je m'en serai fichu.<br>Mais, c'est elle. Sa partenaire : l'agent Scully…  
>Et à voir la façon dont Mulder la contemple, j'éprouve avec douleur ce que je pressentais ce matin : ils ne baisent pas… Mais il y a autre chose entre eux. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Ça m'agace prodigieusement.<br>Tout de même, Fox ne va pas se priver de sexe !  
>- C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Il se racle la gorge en se mordant la lèvre. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir pris en flagrant délit de fantasme inavouable.  
>- Oui, je crois.<br>- Elle n'est pas toute seule, j'ajoute non sans plaisir à la vue du grand mec qui l'accompagne.  
>- Elle est libre.<br>Il hausse les épaules.  
>- Vraiment ?... Et toi Fox ? Tu es libre aussi… ?<br>Le rire de l'agent Scully résonne à nouveau dans la pièce. Je réalise que Mulder semble souffrir de l'entendre s'amuser avec un autre. J'étudie la rouquine avec un nouveau regard.  
>Je l'ai tout de suite trouvé belle. Objectivement. Une beauté hors des normes certes. Un charme distingué, presque aristocratique… Mais si froide… Un vrai glaçon ! Je me souviens de la délectation coupable que j'ai éprouvée la première fois qu'on m'a rapporté son surnom à l'Académie : la reine de glace ! Il n'est pas usurpé. Ça lui correspond parfaitement.<br>A ceci près que la reine de glace m'a prouvé ce matin même qu'elle ne redoute pas de devoir prendre les armes. Et que cet après-midi, j'entrevois soudain la flamme vibrante et joyeuse sous le miroir gelé.

Mon pire danger, c'est elle.  
>Je ne croyais pas Spender quand il me l'a présenté comme le levier principal pour soumettre Mulder aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire. Il faut les séparer si on veut reprendre le contrôle des opérations. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer en roue libre avec le soutien inconditionnel de cette femme…<br>C'est beaucoup trop risqué.  
>Pour tout le monde.<p>

- Fox ?  
>Il se tourne enfin vers moi. Et sur un ton posé, très doux et très ferme, férocement doux et ferme, il me gifle à coup de « je t'estime » et « je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir ».<br>Et j'accuse l'affront, l'humiliation sans broncher en me payant même le luxe de lui sourire alors que je me décompose comme un tas de merde.  
>Va te faire foutre, Fox !<br>Je relève la tête et lui présente mon masque de professionnelle pétrie d'assurance. Je ne me suis pas agenouillée à ses pieds. Je voulais juste lui faire part de mon soutien. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui dans ce salon de thé, et que personne ne s'avise de croire quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
>- Mais… ça me va ! Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as une alliée.<br>Je réécris l'histoire avec un sourire crâne. Mais une autre histoire se dessine devant moi et j'y assiste avec un sentiment d'impuissance que j'exècre.  
>Il la regarde le souffle court. Elle vient de se lever. L'homme avec elle la prend dans ses bras. J'en éprouve une intense satisfaction quoi que trop brève parce que je sais que Fox découvre cet homme tout comme moi, et que ça lui déplait. Je le fixe en train de les fixer. Je fixe son expression tendue lorsque l'autre se penche vers sa partenaire. Je fixe ses muscles qui se relâchent et ses paupières qui se ferment une demie seconde, soulagés qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassés. Je le fixe. Et ma conviction est faite.<br>J'en suis abasourdie.  
>Il aime cette femme.<p>

...

Il l'aime et moi, je sens la lame du couteau qui plonge dans ma chair.

Elle arrive vers nous. Il se lève.  
>L'acier me vrille le ventre et me laboure les tripes.<br>Elle nous a vus.  
>Ses traits se crispent brutalement. Je jouis de la voir se décomposer : je savoure une revanche fugace.<br>Elle me l'a volé. Et là, elle s'imagine que je vais le faire mien. J'espère que cela convoque en elle les mêmes images détestables que celles qui me viennent en tête. A ceci près que moi, j'ai l'avantage : j'ai déjà mis l'homme dans mon lit, et pas qu'une fois. Elle ne peut pas en dire autant. Je me rassérène.  
>Mulder bafouille une idiotie sur des cinq à sept qu'elle s'offrirait. Il est jaloux et il se mord les dents de le laisser transparaître si ouvertement.<br>L'agent Scully ne se déride pas à sa plaisanterie scabreuse. Ses yeux passent de lui à moi et nous fusillent froidement. Je reste assise et je la défie avec l'expression la plus calme possible. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'il vient de me rembarrer aussi évidemment.  
>Qu'elle souffre à son tour. Ça équilibrera les comptes !... Et ça me laissera peut-être l'espace dont j'ai besoin pour le ramener vers moi. Je ne peux pas croire que je puisse perdre si vite la bataille sans même avoir eu le temps d'abattre mes cartes.<br>Elle reprend sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus pressé en le plantant comme un crétin. J'éprouve un plaisir cruel à voir Fox malmené ainsi.  
>- Scully !<br>Il m'abandonne soudain pour lui courir derrière. Il la rattrape juste à la porte et saisit son bras d'un geste bien trop possessif pour la ramener vers lui.  
>Je me suis levée mécaniquement. Tendue comme le général prêt à se lancer l'assaut et je m'avance vers eux.<br>Mes poings se serrent à mesure que je les vois se défier pendant d'interminables secondes. Elle a le cou entièrement tendu vers lui. Ses yeux bleus lui lancent des éclairs et même là où je suis, la puissance de ce regard blessé m'oppresse. Se rend-t-il compte, lui, que sa main vient timidement caresser le bras de sa partenaire au travers de la veste soyeuse ? On dirait qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner…  
>Elle se libère de sa prise et lui jette à la figure :<br>- Je n'ai pas le temps, Mulder. Je dois prendre ma garde pour Gibson.

Je me place juste à côté de Fox. Et je souris en propriétaire.  
>- Je vous relève dans quatre heures.<br>Il se retourne brusquement vers moi, surpris de me sentir si proche et je lui envoie un clin d'oeil complice tout en gagnant encore quelques centimètres d'intimité.  
>Dana Scully pose ses yeux noirs sur moi et soutient mon regard que je fais le plus pacifique possible. Puis elle revient vers lui. Elle serre les lèvres, redresse le menton et esquisse un mince rictus piqué sous le vernis de l'indifférence.<br>- Prenez tout votre temps, siffle-t-elle.  
>Et elle quitte le salon de thé en me laissant avec le sentiment confus que je viens probablement de faire face à ma plus redoutable adversaire.<p>

Fox semble encore étourdi. Je lui prends la main  
>- Rasseyons-nous, je lui propose doucement.<br>Il reprend sa main, jette un œil vers l'autre homme. Puis, en m'ignorant superbement, il revient déposer un billet sur notre table.  
>- Je vais y aller, dit-il la tête déjà ailleurs en passant son imperméable. A plus tard.<br>Je le regarde sortir dans cette pièce. Et j'ai la nette impression qu'il essaye de sortir aussi de ma vie.

Je retombe sur ma chaise.  
>- Vous êtes l'agent Fowley ?<br>Le grand type, celui qui partageait son thé avec Scully vient de s'asseoir tranquillement là où Mulder était encore il y a quelques secondes.  
>- Et vous ? Vous sortez avec Dana Scully ? je lui rétorque sans réfléchir en prenant une cigarette dans mon étui.<br>La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Toujours l'attaque.  
>Je suis rassurée de constater que mes réflexes habituels me reviennent immédiatement après ce pathétique épisode de sentimentalisme inapproprié.<br>Il rit doucement. Il a du charme. Elle pourrait bien tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme. Ça ferait mon affaire en tous cas.  
>- Je crois que Dana a quelqu'un d'autre en tête, déclare-t-il d'un air étrangement serein.<br>Il me fixe de manière insistante puis tout d'un coup, il se relève et se déplie de toute sa hauteur.  
>- Je me disais que ce serait mieux que vous le sachiez.<br>Tout bien réfléchi, je peux peut-être me servir de la situation. Après tout, lui et moi, nous avons un intérêt commun dans cette histoire. Je l'imite dans son mouvement.  
>- Vous auriez du feu ? Je me penche vers lui dans un geste d'invite.<br>Il sort un briquet de sa poche et m'offre sa flamme. Je susurre.  
>- Il est possible qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre en tête… mais qui sait ce que cet autre peut bien avoir en tête, lui - …<br>Je m'approche encore et conclus.  
>- … Rien ne dit que ce soit elle…<br>L'homme me regarde en silence. Son sourire avenant se fait soudain beaucoup plus froid.  
>- Rien ne dit que ce soit vous non plus.<br>Il attrape sa veste sous le bras, me salue d'un signe de tête et me laisse seule et légèrement sonnée à ma table.

Plantée.  
>Deux fois en moins de cinq minutes.<p>

Je tire une longue bouffée sous l'œil réprobateur du serveur qui n'hésite qu'une demi-seconde avant de se diriger vers moi pour m'intimer vraisemblablement d'éteindre ma clope.  
>Mais ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.<br>Je ne tolérerai pas de troisième affront.  
>Je me lève en prenant de vitesse le vieux bonhomme revêche et je m'adresse à lui d'un ton vaguement condescendant.<br>- Dommage. Votre salon ouvre à peine et vous êtes déjà si classique, si quelconque... Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps ici. Il y a de la concurrence…  
>Et je quitte les lieux en le plantant lui cette fois.<br>Il devrait le savoir pourtant : on ne se méfie jamais assez de la concurrence…

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	3. Ch 3 : Dana Scully

_**Je renouvelle mes sincères remerciements à ma super team d'inspirateurs-défieurs-relecteurs-lecteurs (!) : soit dans l'ordre **_

_**- Chris Carter, les scénaristes et les comédiens d'X-Files, **_

_**- Coccie, **_

_**- Starbux **_

_**- et Loa, France et les autres :-)  
><strong>_

_**Merci à tous !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>**  
><strong>**Dana Scully**

**Washington, au « Tea Time », 15h.**

- A quoi penses-tu Dana ?  
>- A rien. Je cale. Je ne trouve aucune rime.<br>- Arrête ton char, tu veux. Je ne te parle pas de ça. C'est ce que j'ai dit sur les grossesses de Maman ?  
>- C'est bien comme idée. C'est drôle.<br>- OK. Oublie un peu la chanson et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est… Emily, pas vrai ?  
>Emily… ?<br>Oui. D'une certaine manière.  
>Décidément, il est écrit que je ne saurai jamais vraiment cacher quelque chose à Charlie.<br>Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Enfin si, je sais. Mais ça m'est pénible de sonder plus intimement ce que j'éprouve…  
>Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je découvre que mes espoirs s'envolent en même temps que je prends conscience qu'ils commençaient à peine à éclore et s'épanouir en moi.<br>Voilà ce qui ne va pas.

Nous sommes en train de parler de la chanson que nous devons absolument composer pour les soixante ans de Maman.  
>Charles hésite à faire rimer «<em> couple<em> » avec « _souple _» - grand-mère disait que Maman n'était jamais aussi souple que lorsqu'elle était enceinte (Maman étant très carrée, elle ne lâchait guère de lest que quand elle attendait un bébé) - ou avec « _poulpe _», rapport aux nombreux bras accaparés par nous, ses quatre enfants.  
>Tout d'un coup, j'ai senti ma gorge se serrer.<br>Ça m'arrive trop souvent ces dernières semaines. Et je m'en veux de ne pas réussir aujourd'hui encore à balayer mes problèmes personnels pour prendre le temps de penser vraiment à ma famille. Et à Maman en l'occurrence.

- Laisse tomber. C'est sans importance.  
>- Je ne crois pas, non…<br>- Je n'aurai pas d'enfants. Passons.  
>- Je ne passe rien du tout. Et l'adoption ? Tu y penses… ?<br>Je serre les poings et je saisis le petit pain qu'on nous a apporté avec les thés.  
>- Ils ne m'ont pas permis d'adopter ma propre fille ! Alors l'enfant d'un autre…<br>- Ça marcherait peut-être si vous étiez deux…  
>Je relève des yeux stupéfaits vers lui.<br>- Et où vois-tu que nous sommes deux, Charles ?  
>- Tu as Mulder, non ?<br>OK. C'est réussi. Je suis définitivement contrariée.  
>- Je « <em>n'ai <em>» pas Mulder. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Et de toutes façons, il semblerait qu'il ait quelqu'un d'autre en tête en ce moment, dixit un petit génie de la lecture de pensée !  
>- Quelqu'un d'autre que mon irrésistible sœur ? Il a un problème cet homme ?<br>- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. C'est plutôt moi je crois.  
>Je m'embrouille lamentablement tant je bous en moi à chaque fois que j'évoque l'image de Fowley et Mulder se tenant main dans la main.<br>C'est aberrant de se mettre dans des états pareils. C'est irrationnel !  
>- Hum… Dana… Arrête de broyer cette mignonne petite miche, elle ne t'a rien fait. Et tu me fiche la trouille !<br>Ma colère retombe un peu, et je souris à mon frère qui a toujours l'art et la manière de noter avec sa façon bien à lui mes emportements réprimés.  
>- Merci, souffle-t-il. Alors, ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Un homme ? Une femme ?<br>Je le contemple avec ahurissement.  
>- Une femme !<br>Charles ne se démonte pas.  
>- Un bon point pour toi. Tu n'auras pas à lui faire virer sa cuti.<br>Avec une grimace, je raille.  
>- Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je devrais peut-être sabler le Champagne !<br>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ironises. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu être du bâtiment ton partenaire.  
>- Non. Pas Mulder.<br>- Tu es bien péremptoire…Y'a des gens très bien qui en sont, tu sais !  
>- Des gens qui collectionnent les magazines de charme avec double page centrale féminine ?<br>- Euh…  
>- Par ailleurs, et je te prie de croire que je suis juste factuelle, au bureau, il possède aussi un tiroir entier de vidéos « qui ne sont pas à lui », je mime les guillemets, mais qui appartiennent en tous cas définitivement à un hétéro !<br>- Il pourrait marcher à voile et à vapeur…  
>- Charles !<br>- D'accord. J'ai compris. Je ne mettrais plus jamais en doute l'hétérosexualité de ton mec. Fais-moi penser à te rendre visite au travail un de ces jours… Sa vidéothèque m'intéresse !  
>- Il ne les prête pas.<br>- On verra ça. Et ta rivale ?  
>- Je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse ce genre de films.<br>Il rit.  
>- C'est un thon ?<br>- Si seulement ! je marmonne pour moi-même.  
>- Elle est bête alors ?<br>- Charles ! Grandis un peu !  
>- Je sais ! Elle est plus vieille que lui ! triomphe-t-il.<br>Ça m'arrache un nouveau sourire.  
>- Ça, c'est possible, en effet…<br>- Une cougar, donc ! Il faut vraiment que je te soutire les infos une à une ?  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle est… Elle a l'air… compétente – Dieu que ça me coûte de le dire ! – respectée, assurée. On dirait qu'elle débarque en terrain conquis, comme si elle était chez elle quoi…<br>- Et… elle aurait des raisons de se sentir chez elle ?  
>J'inspire longuement pour ne pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions. Finalement, je concède du bout des lèvres.<br>- Elle a eu une histoire avec Mulder il y a quelques années…  
>- Ouh la la !… J'espère que Catwoman est au minimum agent du FBI…<br>- Elle l'est. Pourquoi ? je demande suspicieuse.  
>- Mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle soit prête à sortir ses griffes si elle a des vues sur ton chéri.<br>- Ce n'est pas mon chéri, je soupire.  
>- Mais tu la détestes ! Allez, vas-y ! Soulage-toi de toutes tes mauvaises pensées ! Tu vas voir : ça fait un bien fou.<br>- Je n'ai que des pensées très chrétiennes, figure-toi, je persifle.  
>- A d'autres ! Elle t'impressionne ?<br>- Diana Fowley ne m'impressionne pas ! C'est juste…  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Je ne l'aime pas.  
>- Alors, je ne lui donne pas trois jours avant que tu lui rentres dans le lard ! A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait… ? s'enquit-il presque avec espoir.<br>Cet enthousiasme candide me réchauffe quand même le cœur.  
>- Pour le moment, je suis restée très correcte.<br>- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il négligemment.  
>- Mais… parce que je suis une personne civilisée d'abord ! - …<br>- Si peu !  
>Au temps pour moi…<br>Charles a de bonnes raisons d'être amer. Je ne suis pas venue à son dernier anniversaire. J'avoue que malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui, l'idée de me retrouver au milieu de tous ces couples avec enfants m'avait littéralement pris à la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai prétexté une enquête urgente avec Mulder. Moyennant quoi, Charles a cru bon de tirer des conclusions quant à l'avancée de notre relation.  
>Bon. C'était un samedi soir. J'aurai peut-être tiré les mêmes conclusions en d'autres circonstances. Soit.<br>- Charles... Faire des Salem Alek au milieu de gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, ce n'est pas être civilisée. C'est avoir du temps à perdre.  
>- Pas de mépris, Dana. Ça ne te va pas.<br>- Excuse-moi… Tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être blessante.  
>Il balaye mes excuses d'un geste auguste et repart à l'attaque.<br>- Donc tu es une personne civilisée. Et… ?  
>- Et… de toute façon, je n'ai aucun droit sur Mulder.<br>Il se redresse avec satisfaction et frappe de ses doigts la paume de sa main droite comme s'il attendait l'argument depuis tout à l'heure.  
>- Voilà ! Et c'est là que je déclare solennellement : Pas d'accord !<br>Je le dévisage avec un soupçon de circonspection.  
>- Je suis ravie de te permettre de faire ce genre de déclaration tout à fait indispensable !<br>- Je suis sérieux Dana. Mulder tient à toi. Énormément… Et toi, tu tiens à lui au moins autant… Pas vrai ? ajoute-t-il l'air de rien.  
>Je me garde bien de lui répondre. On se dévisage quelques secondes sans rien dire. Un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Charles a cette force incroyable de rester toujours d'un inaltérable optimisme. Parfois, j'envie sa foi. Parfois, je me dis que c'est de la naïveté et qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi peut ressembler ma vie.<br>- Le bonheur n'est pas un domaine réservé, murmure-t-il plus sérieusement. Il faut juste parfois aller au charbon et provoquer sa chance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
>- Hum... Bref.<br>- « Bref » ? reprend Charles en pouffant. Dana, tu es irrécupérable. « Bref » ? Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire un best seller inspiré par tes exploits linguistiques «**_ le bottage en touche pour les nuls _**» ou « comment éviter toute discussion sérieuse à coup de _Bref _et de _Passons_ ». Dis-moi encore une fois un truc de ce genre et je te donne un gage !  
>- Un gage ?<br>J'ai bien conscience que mon frère m'offre ici une porte de sortie à peu près honorable pour changer de sujet. Je saute sur l'opportunité.  
>- Tu me menaces Charles ? Tu sais que je suis armée ?<br>- Et moi je te jure que je suis capable de te faire regretter toute nouvelle tentative de fuite.  
>- Mouais… Passons !<br>Je le provoque. En fait, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il va pouvoir inventer. Avec lui, force est de constater qu'on est rarement déçu.  
>- Okay, pose-t-il d'un air très satisfait. Tu l'as voulu. Tu l'as. Ton gage, là, maintenant, tout de suite : inviter à dîner le premier mec qui passe !<br>- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ton thé ?  
>- C'est pour ton bien ! Pour te convaincre que, petit un, tu peux le faire - …<br>- Évidemment que je peux ! Mais il n'est pas question que je drague le premier mâle venu... si j'ose dire !  
>- … petit deux, poursuit-il imperturbable, quand tu auras testé la concurrence, je suis sûr que tu seras définitivement convaincue que le seul bon choix pour toi, c'est super Mulder !<br>- Théorie super conne.  
>Mais ça me fait sourire quand même… Je porte la tasse à ma bouche.<br>- Tu es désagréable. Et ton langage est indigne d'une femme du monde. Mais… comme je suis un chouette type, je vais _quand même_ t'aider !  
>Ce qui m'inquiète au plus haut point…<br>- Regarde-moi ce bel éphèbe au charme suranné, glousse-t-il en lorgnant derrière mon dos.  
>Je crains d'avoir bien trop peur de découvrir à qui il me destine !<br>- La cinquantaine, une classe indémodable et une prestance certaine, détaille-t-il en me faisant l'article, un métier d'avenir et en plus, il prend les commandes !  
>Il se cache à peine de son observation insistante. Je vais crever de honte.<br>- Quoi ? Le serveur ?  
>Je m'étouffe avec mon thé.<br>- Ah ah ! s'exclame-t-il aux anges, je savais que tu l'avais remarqué…  
>- Ne sois pas ridicule !<br>- Reprends-toi ma chérie, le plan « _barrière de la classe sociale _», c'est indigne de toi ! Et puis… quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à s'enquérir de ce que les autres veulent est forcément un excellent coup au pieu !  
>Au secours ! Je m'étrangle de rire mais déjà Charles esquisse un mouvement pour interpeller le serveur. J'attrape sa main pour l'en empêcher.<br>- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Il travaille. Il n'a pas à subir nos enfantillages !  
>- Tu rigoles, Il n'attend que ça. Le rayon de soleil de sa journée ! glousse-t-il.<br>- Ne fais pas ça ! je menace.  
>- Je vais me gêner !<br>- Très bien ! Je suis désolée d'en arriver là, Charles mais il faut que je te dise… - je baisse d'un ton et me penche vers lui avec des airs de conspiratrice - J'ai un Sig Sauer pointé sur toi sous cette table.  
>- Et moi, réplique-t-il sur le même ton, je lui sors que tu n'as pas fait l'amour depuis au moins Mathusalem si tu veux aller par là. Histoire de réveiller sa libido et sans viagra !<br>- Ce que tu peux être lourd parfois !  
>- Combien de temps, Dana ? Hein ?<br>- Il est hors de question que j'aborde ce sujet avec toi ! Tu es mon frère ! je chuchote en m'efforçant de prendre un air indigné mais au fond, le problème, c'est que cet idiot me fait rire et que ça fait tout passer. Trente ans que ça dure.  
>- Et alors ? C'est la vie ! Allez, parle, je te jure que rien ne peut me choquer, insiste-t-il en m'encourageant sans réussir à dissimuler son hilarité.<br>- Un an, je lâche.  
>Et je crois bien que je rougis légèrement.<br>- J'ai pas bien compris, finasse-t-il en tendant l'oreille.  
>- Ça fait un peu plus d'un an, je répète plus fort. OK, c'est pas glorieux.<br>- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu as besoin d'un homme, un vrai, qui sait servir le thé et mettre et remettre encore le couvert.  
>N'importe quoi ! je pense en me marrant encore.<br>Il prend son inspiration et, avec une mine ravie, s'apprête à alpaguer ledit homme..  
>- Arrête ! Je hoquette en me précipitant dans le même temps pour plaquer ma main sur sa bouche.<br>Il se débat et réussit à se dégager.  
>- Monsieur, s'il vous plait !<br>Il hèle le serveur qui se dirige vers nous maintenant. Je ris à gorge déployée alors qu'il attrape mon bras et qu'il vient chatouiller mes côtes pour se libérer.  
>- Je te jure que je ne lui présenterais que tes meilleurs côtés !<br>- Pas question ! _Je_ parle. _Tu_ te tais ! j'ordonne essoufflée en tentant le plus discrètement possible de garder ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, mais force est de constater que c'est délicat de garder cette position sans me ridiculiser dans ce salon de thé où nous ne sommes tout de même pas tout à fait seuls !  
>Je suis adulte, en principe. Et ce brave monsieur qui n'a rien fait pour mériter ça s'avance vers nous, avec un air plutôt réservé que je ne saurai lui reprocher.<br>- Tu as raison, réussit à articuler Charles derrière ma main. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas…  
>Il me regarde rigolard non sans une certaine tendresse.<br>- Je peux retirer ma main ? je demande avec prudence.  
>Il hoche la tête et je le libère.<br>- Madame ? Monsieur ? s'enquit le serveur.  
>Mon frère me matte d'un air goguenard, manifestement au spectacle tandis que je souris poliment au « bel éphèbe », qualificatif au demeurant très contestable, pour ne pas dire franchement mensonger. Je lui trouve quant à moi un air… je ne sais pas trop… pincé…<br>- Excusez-nous, Monsieur. Serait-il possible d'avoir du beurre ?  
>- Du beurre, Madame ? C'est pour le pain ?<br>Non, bien sûr ! C'est pour beurrer les lunettes de mon frère !  
>- C'est pour moi, intervient Charlie. J'en fais des tartines.<br>Je retiens un rire. Le serveur nous regarde avec une expression méfiante.  
>- Du beurre pour des tartines. Très bien, Monsieur.<br>Il tourne les talons d'un geste sec.  
>- Merci Monsieur, je conclue quand même, partagée entre la gêne d'avoir mis un pauvre type innocent au milieu de nos jeux idiots et une irrépressible envie de pouffer devant son attitude ostensiblement outrée.<br>Charles me dévisage les bras croisés avec un petit sourire suffisant.  
>Oui, bon. Ça va !<br>- Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas, frangine, et tu sais pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que je n'ai aucune intention de draguer un type qui a l'âge d'être mon oncle et dont je n'ai que faire, par exemple ? je raille en reprenant mes esprits.<br>- Tu ne pouvais pas y arriver parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il pense que tu te fous de lui et aussi… qu'il crache dans ton thé la prochaine fois que tu viens ici !  
>J'éclate de rire à nouveau.<br>Touché !  
>Quoique…<br>Si j'y réfléchis, ce n'est pas très important… Que cet homme me juge mal, je veux dire. Mais en revanche, Charles a raison : je n'aime pas me comporter de manière incorrecte vis-à-vis des autres. En tous cas, pas gratuitement. Je ne trouve pas ça… bien.  
>- C'est pas grave tu sais. On t'aime quand même.<br>- Tu remercieras « on » de sa grande largesse de cœur, je rétorque ironiquement, un peu rassurée par le fait qu'il semble avoir oublié son idée de m'attribuer ce gage débile.  
>- Mais « on » te ferait dire que tu gagnerais beaucoup à croire davantage en toi…<br>Ça me laisse un instant sans voix.  
>Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça.<br>Devant ma mine interdite, Charles juge bon de préciser.  
>- Tu es à la hauteur. Regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu as déjà accompli ! Tu es quelqu'un de précieux et je suis sûr que Mulder le sait. Fais-moi confiance : tu ne peux pas perdre.<br>- Que Dieu t'entende, je murmure en pensant à la liste bien trop longue des gens précieux que j'aimais et que la vie a baisés quand même…  
>J'ai l'impression de tourner un peu de la tête. Un coup de chaud, peut-être. Je me débarrasse en hâte de ma veste, et je ferme une seconde les paupières pour me rassembler en moi-même.<br>Il se tait en me dévisageant. Probablement qu'il a deviné ma fugace pensée…

J'éjecte.  
>J'éjecte les pensées noires. J'éjecte les regrets inutiles. J'éjecte ce qui me fait du mal, parasite ma vie et m'empêche de profiter du moment présent. J'éjecte pour me retrouver devant mon frère et lui offrir mon sourire le plus sincère.<br>Charlie se penche sur notre feuille de note et griffonne quelques mots.  
>- Approche, commande-t-il gentiment, et dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette rime.<br>Je lui suis reconnaissante de recentrer cette conversation. J'essuie une larme, un peu joyeuse, un peu douloureuse qui terminait de rouler sur ma joue et je déplace ma chaise pour mieux lire.  
>Je me marre en découvrant sa proposition : encore une rime en or. Je lui prends le stylo des mains et corrige une faute d'orthographe.<br>- Oui, bon. On s'en fiche de l'orthographe ! Ça ne s'entend pas quand on chante, proteste-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise foi.  
>- Je préfère que les choses soient bien faites.<br>- D'accord, d'accord. Alors dans ce cas, il me faudrait une rime en « ine » après « _Maggie est notre héroïne _». Des idées ?  
>- Euh… Bétadine ?<br>Il éclate de rire.  
>- Je rectifie : tu n'es pas précieuse, tu es unique ! Très bien ça…<br>Il reprend la plume.  
>- « <em>Maggie est notre héroïne, toujours pourvue de bétadine…<em> ».  
>Il s'arrête, lève les yeux en l'air avec une mine inspirée pendant quelques secondes, puis se repenche sur la feuille.<br>- … « _Pour les mouflets comme pour les hommes… _». Dana : une autre rime géniale ?  
>- Immodium.<br>On se regarde. Et nous partons de concert en fou-rire.  
>- OK, OK, hoquette-t-il. Changeons pour une rime moins risquée ! « <em>Pour les mouflets comme pour les femmes<em> »… ?  
>- Tétrazépam ? je suggère décidément très prodigue en rimes pharmacologiques.<br>- Nul ! Gueule-t-il pour ma plus grande joie. Tu vas me faire tout le Vidal ? C'est pas compliqué quand même ! Femme, âme. Voilà ! On n'a qu'à dire « _Elle sait soigner nos états d'âme_ ».  
>- Ah oui. C'est mieux. En effet, je concède l'air blasé.<br>Il se marre, les yeux brillants.  
>- Allez, on continue, on est sur la bonne voie là. « <em>Maman, sais-tu qu'on t'aime…<em> ». Frangine, un nouveau médoc peut-être ?  
>C'est qu'il se moque, l'insolent.<br>- J'ai bien « érythème », je propose mine de rien.  
>Il explose de rire ! Et moi avec.<br>Dieu que ça fait du bien !  
>Il a les larmes aux yeux et s'essuie avec la serviette. Puis il me lance un clin d'œil et griffonne encore sur notre brouillon.<br>- Disons plutôt…  
>Je lis en belles lettres élancées.<br>« _Maman, sais-tu qu'on t'aime ?  
>Plus que Dieu même. Oups ! Blasphème ! <em>»  
>C'est du Charlie tout craché !<br>Je dessine en quelques traits rapides un petit bonhomme enthousiaste dans la marge.  
>Je suis nulle en chant. Nulle en rime. Mais au moins, je gribouille bien.<br>Il me sourit.  
>- On va dire que je fais les paroles et toi les illustrations alors…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Et ben voilà ! On y est arrivé ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre quelques cours de chant pour la fiesta du mois prochain…  
>- Mais qu'il est drôle !<br>Je lève les yeux au ciel. Charlie singe un air absolument convaincu.  
>- Je suis le champion toutes catégories du comique de répétition !<br>Et nous pouffons à nouveau. C'est une très vieille et très usée blague entre nous.  
>Je sèche une nouvelle goutte salée sur ma joue et je reprends mon sérieux.<br>- Tu te mettras devant avec la guitare et moi et Bill, on fera les chœurs. Comme à chaque fois.  
>Il me sourit gentiment. Et prend ma main. Je le regarde un peu surprise. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes. Probablement une histoire de pudeur familiale.<br>- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Sur ce qui ne va pas…  
>Je me tais. Cette fois, il ne m'offrira pas de sortie de secours. Et je lui dois bien ça pour le remercier de m'avoir mis un peu de baume au cœur fusse pendant quelques trop courtes minutes.<br>- Dana… ? C'est l'autre femme… ?  
>Je le coupe et je confesse trop précipitamment.<br>- Diana Fowley n'est pas mon plus grave soucis en ce moment.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>- Il y a aussi un gamin. Il est impliqué dans une des affaires sur laquelle nous enquêtons et… il est menacé de mort.  
>- Un gamin… ?<br>- C'est lui dont je dois assurer la protection dans… - je jette un œil à ma montre - … moins d'une heure.  
>- Qui peut vouloir tuer un enfant ? me demande Charles l'œil sombre.<br>- C'est un petit bonhomme assez exceptionnel, en fait… Il semblerait qu'il soit… - je soupire - qu'il soit capable de lire dans les pensées…  
>Je relève la tête pour observer la réaction de mon frère à cette déclaration pour le moins déconcertante. Mais Charles ne se laisse pas facilement déconcerter. Non sans pragmatisme, il me demande avec un petit rire.<br>- Et tu ne redoutes pas qu'il lise dans les tiennes, ton protégé ?

...

Je crois que je m'en fiche.  
>- Je crois que je m'en fiche, je réponds tout haut cette fois.<br>- Même s'il devait y lire que tu ne le regarde pas comme n'importe quel enfant ?  
>Pour le coup, c'est moi qui me retrouve déconcertée.<br>- Il est peut-être hors normes mais ça reste un enfant. Et je le traite comme tel, avec tout le respect que ça suppose.  
>- Tout le respect et l'affection…<br>- Ou… Oui.  
>Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.<br>- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne vis pas bien le fait qu'on prive un enfant de sa vie d'enfant. Et pour cause…  
>J'avale péniblement ma salive.<br>- Je fais juste mon travail. Et… je ne projette pas Emily quand je vois Gibson si c'est ce que tu redoutes.  
>- Je ne te condamnerai pas pour ça si tu le faisais.<br>- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux juste protéger ce garçon. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, j'ajoute plus bas.  
>- D'accord.<br>Je souffle.  
>- Je vais devoir y aller.<br>J'esquisse un mouvement pour me lever. Charles ne me suit pas. Il tapote la tasse de thé avec sa cuillère.  
>- Et pour Mulder ?<br>Je reprends ma veste et cette fois, j'écarte ma chaise. Mon frère consent à se lever à son tour et me regarde avec un brin de reproche. Je m'avance vers lui et je l'étreins brièvement.  
>- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler, Dana ?<br>- Ce n'est rien. Juste une ex. Ça lui passera.  
>- Mais… elle ? Que veut-elle ?<br>J'hésite une seconde et je commence à fermer méthodiquement mes boutons.  
>- Disons que… je la soupçonne de vouloir au minimum remettre le couvert. Mais… je ne sais pas… il y a autre chose de pas net avec cette femme.<br>- Tu t'inquiètes ?  
>Je redresse les yeux et lui sourit bravement.<br>- Mulder est un homme intelligent.  
>C'est la vérité. Je ne vois pas quoi répondre d'autre. Mais… oui, je m'inquiète. Et plutôt crever que de l'avouer à Charles.<br>Il me prend la main à nouveau.  
>- Tu exploses ton quota annuel, Charlie !<br>Il sourit mais ne rit pas.  
>- Fais lui confiance.<br>- J'ai confiance ! Je proteste.  
>- … Et fais-toi confiance.<br>Merci Charles.  
>- Merci Charlie. A dimanche.<br>- A dimanche, Dana.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, le cœur déjà plus léger que lorsque je suis rentrée dans ce salon de thé.  
>C'est mon ophtalmologue, une femme joviale et très sympathique, qui m'en avait parlé. Je suis même passée devant une fois avec Mulder.<br>Quand j'y pense…  
>J'avais failli l'inviter. Au fond de moi, je crois que je voulais le sonder un peu… Savoir comment il voyait notre relation, savoir si une évolution était possible… Savoir… ce qu'il pensait des FIV…<br>Ces choses là…  
>Mais j'ignore pourquoi, ce jour là, rien n'avait marché normalement. Nous ne nous étions pas compris. C'était comme si nous parlions deux langues différentes.<br>Enfin… _lui _n'a rien compris. Et moi, je n'ai pas eu l'audace d'insister…  
>Charles a peut-être raison : je devrais retenter ma chance…<br>Plus tard qui sait…

Je me recentre sur mon objectif : Gibson. Quand soudain je devine une silhouette qui se redresse vivement sur ma droite. Par réflexe, ma main se positionne immédiatement derrière mon rein droit, prête à dégainer, et je me tourne vers la forme debout à quelques mètres de moi.

…

Mulder ?  
>Là, j'hallucine !<br>Je commence à peine à me poser la question de ce qu'il peut bien faire ici après tout ce qu'il a dégoisé sur ce genre d'endroit que je renonce à y répondre. Je crois qu'avant même de diriger mon regard de l'autre côté de la table, je sais déjà. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

...

C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su dès l'instant où je les ai vus tous les deux main dans la main. N'en déplaise à Charles, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple parenthèse. Tout ne va pas reprendre comme avant.  
>Missy avait une théorie sur ça : la théorie des transitions. Dans ces périodes, jurait-elle, tout change, tout peut basculer dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Et il faut savoir faire les bons choix à ce moment précis sous peine de rater les coches qu'offrent l'univers, l'alignement des planètes et tout ce patatras cosmique…<br>J'y crois autant qu'à la morphopsychologie ou à la lecture de l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé !  
>N'empêche…<br>Les X-Files sont sur la sellette, un enfant est menacé de mort, et moi, je vois cet énorme grain de sable qui vient se ficher dans les rouages si bien huilés de notre relation à Mulder et moi. Un grain de sable qui s'appelle Diana Fowley et qui me toise maintenant avec une satisfaction visible qui m'inspire un irrépressible désir de gifle. Si seulement, j'avais un verre plein à la main…

- Tiens, partenaire, tu t'es finalement trouvé quelqu'un pour tes petits cinq à sept ?

Je reviens à Mulder qui ne trouve rien de mieux qu'une pathétique remarque graveleuse pour détourner mon attention de son méfait. Enfin son méfait…  
>J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui, d'abord, d'être l'homme des cinq à sept !<br>Je souffle.  
>La vérité, c'est qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de le lui demander. Et que je n'ai pas le droit de le juger. Ça m'écorche la gorge de le dire mais je n'en ai pas le droit.<br>- Trois à cinq, je rectifie parce qu'après tout il n'est pas cinq heures.  
>Comment puis-je avoir des pensées aussi aberrantes, déconnectées et inutiles dans un moment pareil ?<br>Je reprends ma marche écœurée.  
>- Tu m'excuses. Je suis déjà en retard.<p>

J'ai presque franchi la porte qu'il me rattrape, me saisit le bras et m'oblige à me retourner pour lui faire face. Il semble dans ses petits souliers et ça ne fait que renforcer ma colère. Je voudrais lui jeter en pleine figure combien je le trouve minable !  
>Minable de n'avoir pas su lire ma demande maladroite il y a quelques semaines.<br>Minable de s'écraser comme il le fait face à l'autre et de fréquenter ce « piège-à-snobs » comme il dit, simplement parce qu'une ex revient dans sa vie en le flattant dans le sens du poil.

...

Je me tais.  
>Parce que je me sens, moi, minable d'avoir été balayée si vite. Ça me fait un mal de chien.<br>J'articule d'une voix que je ne reconnais pas.  
>- Plus tard, Mulder. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois prendre ma garde pour Gibson.<br>Il ne peut pas imaginer combien je prends sur moi pour ne pas hurler alors qu'_Elle_ s'avance, d'une démarche chaloupée, avec ce demi-sourire qui me donne des envies de meurtre.  
>Elle se place très près, bien trop près de lui et me lâche.<br>- Je vous relève dans quatre heures.  
>Elle me dévisage d'un air narquois, comme s'il fallait lire entre les lignes « Casse-toi. Il est à moi pendant quatre heures ». Je soutiens son regard. Son sourire s'est élargi.<br>Puis je le regarde lui. Il se tait. Il n'a rien à dire. Il n'y a que ses yeux qui semblent singulièrement embarrassés.  
>Je gêne peut-être ?<p>

...

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !  
>Qu'<em>Elle<em> aille se faire foutre !  
>En attendant, pas question de lui donner le plaisir de me voir ravagée. Je relève la tête.<br>- Prenez tout votre temps, je provoque en affectant l'indifférence.  
>Je peine terriblement à dérider mes zygomatiques mais je me force à sourire. Et je leur tourne le dos en me retenant de partir en courant.<p>

Je sors et je me jette au milieu de la foule qui me bouscule comme si je n'existais pas.  
>Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'à ma voiture.<p>

Centerville. Gibson.  
>Rien d'autre.<p>

Je glisse la clé de contact dans la serrure…  
>Et soudain, je laisse tomber ma tête contre le volant.<br>Je craque…  
>Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je craque. Complètement.<p>

...

Je reste ainsi quelques longues minutes.  
>Puis je me redresse, je sors un mouchoir de la boite à gants. A la place, j'y dépose mon automatique.<br>En contrôlant mon apparence dans le miroir de la voiture, je tente de me redonner une contenance acceptable.  
>Et j'éjecte.<br>J'éjecte ce qui me fait mal, ce sur quoi je n'ai pas prise. J'éjecte et je reviens au travail.  
>Toujours se recentrer sur le travail.<p>

Centerville. Gibson.

Je démarre.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Centerville, Virginie, plus tard**

Il est plongé dans ce dessin animé, comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge le serait. Fasciné, emporté dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Probablement un monde où on ne tire pas sur les enfants et où ces mêmes enfants n'ont pas à subir l'assaut de pensées d'adultes sans garde-fou.  
>Je regarde son dos, son cou presque absent comme si le poids du savoir avait écrasé une tête trop petite pour supporter tant. Sa nuque est levée vers le poste. Il est tendu vers l'image comme d'autres implorent Dieu. Je sens que dans ce monde simple où tout est dit et rien ne se cache, il trouve une sorte de paix. Ce dessin animé, c'est le repos de son esprit sans arrêt maltraité par celui par les autres. Une bulle d'intimité, paradoxalement, que la vie lui refuse le reste du temps.<br>Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment on peut lire ainsi dans toutes ces pensées. Apparemment, ce n'est pas une démarche active de sa part. Son don s'impose à lui. Est-ce que tout lui arrive en même temps ? Ça me semble impossible. Sait-il faire un tri dans les pensées qui parviennent jusqu'à lui de la même manière que nous faisons nous même chaque jour le tri dans la multitude de stimuli sensoriels que nos capteurs physiques reçoivent ?  
>Comment à son âge peut-on gérer des pensées d'adultes auxquelles aucun gosse ne devrait être exposé ? Comment réserver la part nécessaire de son esprit au rêve, à l'évasion sur lesquels un enfant construit ses désirs et son devenir ?<br>Je voudrais savoir.  
>- Gibson ?<br>Il ne se retourne pas.  
>- C'est une super série. Elle ne passe pas là où j'habite….<br>Je sens bien que je le dérange. Mais cette discussion me semble nécessaire : pour pouvoir le comprendre, le protéger aussi. Je me lève, m'approche et récupère une chaise dans le coin près du téléviseur.  
>- J'ai une question à te poser…<br>Je m'assoie face à lui. Il me regarde de cet air un peu désabusé qui me fait mal parce qu'on ne devrait pas lire ça dans les yeux d'un jeune garçon. Je crois qu'il sait ce que je vais lui demander. Il attend ma question, résigné.  
>- Comment fais-tu ?<br>- Je vous entends penser. Comme à la radio. Parfois, il y a plein de radios et je voudrais juste les éteindre pour regarder la télé.  
>… Et moi, je suis une radio de plus, n'est-ce pas Gibson ? Il me dévisage toujours, sans esquisser le moindre rictus agacé. Presque patient. On dirait qu'il attend que j'arrive jusqu'à lui. Il ne me juge pas. Il accepte de me parler.<br>Je me dis qu'en terme de jugement, il doit en avoir soupé s'il nous entend, nous autres adultes si prompts à étiqueter, jauger…  
>- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu aimes les échecs ? Parce que tu n'entends qu'une seule pensée ?<br>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ? je lui demande doucement.<br>- Parce qu'on ne parle pas. On ne fait que penser. C'est différent de la vraie vie où les gens pensent une chose et en disent une autre.  
>J'esquisse un sourire navré. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants<br>- C'est ce que font les gens ?  
>- Ils s'inquiètent des pensées des autres alors que les autres s'inquiètent de la même chose. Ça me fait rire.<br>Mais tu ne ris pas Gibson…  
>Parce que ça n'a rien de drôle.<br>Je sens soudain les révélations déferler sur moi par vagues de plus en plus brutales. Peut-on seulement imaginer ce que ça peut être que de grandir dans ces conditions ? Où rien ne ménage, rien ne protège, rien ne rassure, rien ne conforte… !  
>Si vraiment chacun ne se soucie que de soi et que Gibson l'éprouve à chaque seconde dans sa chair, comment peut-il grandir en confiance ? Et comment pourrait-il faire confiance si se manifeste à lui en flot continu la preuve toujours renouvelée de la somme de mensonges que nous engrangeons chaque jour ?<br>C'est ça ta vie, Gibson ? Un univers de mensonges sans fin ?  
>Ce n'est pas juste.<br>J'ai conscience de ce que cette réflexion est totalement inutile. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Il faut protéger les enfants.  
>Je me demande si c'est l'humanité entière qui est désespérante. Ou si l'on peut malgré tout garder espoir… Au moins pour les enfants.<p>

Pourquoi « ris-tu » Gibson ? Parce que nous sommes risibles ou parce que tu n'as plus d'espoir et que le cynisme est ton dernier rempart avant l'abandon ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Ils inventent un tas de trucs mais ce sont des mensonges. Certains essayent d'être bons, et d'autres s'en fichent…  
>Je sais que tu as très bien compris ma question, Gibson.<br>Tu ne veux pas me répondre. C'est ton droit.  
>Il me regarde comme s'il me scannait. Je me fais la réflexion qu'il a probablement un peu le même regard sur moi que celui que tous ces scientifiques l'autre jour posaient sur lui. Je suis un sujet d'étude.<br>Soit. C'est de bonne guerre.  
>- D'autres s'en fichent. Comme vous, conclut-il.<br>Non !  
>- Tu penses que je m'en fiche ?<br>- Non. Vous vous fichez de _ce que pensent les gens_ - …  
>Je souris en moi-même. J'aimerais que Charles soit là pour entendre ça.<br>- Sauf pour elle. L'autre fille…  
>Je tressaille.<br>Évidemment. Il sait.  
>Je le regrette.<br>Je le regrette Gibson. Tu ne dois pas t'embarrasser avec ces idioties. Tu as mieux à vivre.  
>Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?<p>

On frappe un coup et la porte s'ouvre. C'est elle.  
>Et un flot de pensées acrimonieuses me submerge.<br>- Je viens prendre la relève, annonce-t-elle sans la moindre provocation.  
>Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Peut-être suis-je finalement la plus féroce des deux ?<br>Pardon Gibson.  
>Si c'est possible, efface mes sentences amères de ta mémoire, s'il te plait.<br>- On reparlera de ça plus tard…  
>Et je te jure que je n'essayerai pas d'utiliser tes capacités pour mon propre intérêt.<br>Je me lève et je m'apprête à partir. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

- Ils veulent me tuer vous savez….  
>C'est Gibson qui vient de parler d'une voix expurgée de son ton morne habituel. Je me retourne vivement.<br>Ils sont encore après lui. Et dans les yeux de cet enfant jusque là si placide, je vois soudain la peur. Une terreur sourde cachée sous une façade résignée.  
>- Personne ne te fera aucun mal Gibson. Je te le promets.<br>Je te le promets !  
>- Je le sais.<br>Il se détourne de moi et revient vers son dessin animé comme vers un refuge rassurant. J'ai l'impression qu'on me griffe le cœur. D'une certaine manière, il vient de me livrer quelque chose d'intime en me laissant voir son désarroi, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin un espoir : celui de croire que je puisse quelque chose pour lui. Mais à sa réaction, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir déçu.  
>Tu dois me croire ! Ni moi, ni elle, même si je ne l'aime pas, nous ne te laisserons à la merci de ceux qui te veulent du mal. Fais-nous confiance.<p>

Pendant un court instant, je me demande si j'ai raison de laisser Diana Fowley seule avec Gibson.  
>Je repousse cette idée : ce n'est ni plus ni moins que la manifestation irrationnelle d'une jalousie mal placée. Il n'est pas question que je me vautre dans ce genre de comportement non professionnel. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'ai une tête, je m'en sers.<br>Elle est agent du FBI. Elle semble réellement soucieuse de Gibson, même si c'est probablement plus comme d'un monstre de foire que comme d'un être humain. Et surtout, même si ça me fait mal rien que d'y penser, je dois lui faire confiance parce que Mulder l'a jugée digne de confiance. Je refuse de croire qu'il aurait pu aimer une femme capable de sacrifier un enfant sur l'autel de… de je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs.  
>Je passe devant elle sans un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant.<br>Elle non plus apparemment.  
>Je tourne la poignée et au moment de sortir, je suis prise d'un nouveau doute.<br>Est-ce que je dois rester Gibson ? Tu me le dirais s'il le fallait ?  
>Il n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement dans ma direction. Je me sens un peu ridicule d'attendre la marche à suivre de la bouche d'un enfant quand ce devrait plutôt être l'inverse.<p>

Je sais que nous autres adultes nous ne valons pas grand-chose sur ton échelle de valeur Gibson. Et je ne saurai te le reprocher. Mais je compte bien te prouver que certains d'entre nous peuvent aussi oublier leurs petitesses quand il le faut…

Je ferme la porte.  
>Nous sommes vendredi soir. Il y a ici quelqu'un qui protège cet enfant. Peut-être que je pourrais passer prendre quelques agapes chez le chinois et aller frapper chez Mulder, histoire de m'excuser de mon comportement excessivement sec de tout à l'heure…<br>Il est 21 heures mais il ne dort jamais avant une ou deux heures du matin.  
>Il paraît qu'il faut parfois aller au charbon et provoquer sa chance…<p>

J'inspire.  
>Et je décrète que pour Charlie qui m'a pris la main et pour Missy et sa théorie des transitions, dans une heure je suis chez Lui…<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

(Si vous aimez, pensez à encouragez les auteurs ! Et je ne parle pas que pour ma pomme LOL...)(Quoique... Un peu quand même ! :-p)


	4. Ch 4 : Gibson Praise

**Un très grand merci à France et Avrildemai pour leurs encouragements :-)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4. Gibson Praise<strong>

**Centerville, Virginie, 20h00**

L'agent Scully est là depuis plus de trois heures. Elle est plus reposante que d'autres.  
>Elle s'est assise derrière moi, elle ne me dérange pas.<br>Je l'entends un peu penser mais ça va : je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur mes gardes. Elle est réglo. Elle.  
>Parfois je l'écoute un peu plus attentivement. Forcément. Quand on a des yeux pour voir, on ne les bande pas. On les garde ouverts des fois qu'on risquerait de mettre les pieds dans la merde.<br>Moi, j'évolue sur un parcours piégé : ça fait longtemps que je l'ai compris. Donc, je reste prudent.

Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle a trouvé dans mon cerveau. Ça ne m'étonne pas.  
>Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui m'étonne aujourd'hui à part peut-être les gens vraiment gentils.<br>Et les blagues aussi. Ou les gags. Mais à la télé seulement.  
>Ce qui est cool avec la télé, c'est la surprise. J'aime bien être surpris. En bien, je veux dire.<br>Mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.  
>« King of the hill » est vraiment chouette. Les dessins animés américains sont toujours vachement mieux que leurs séries filmées. Je suis sûr que c'est parce que les personnages ne ressemblent pas à de vraies personnes. Du coup, leurs créateurs osent leur faire dire les trucs qu'on ne dit pas en temps normal. Les gars des dessins animés, ce sont un peu les doubles maléfiques des vrais mecs : ça leur permet de défouler, quoi !<br>Peut-être que les gens devraient faire comme les ventriloques et se servir d'une marionnette pour dire aux autres ce qu'ils ont pas le cran de dire eux-mêmes : ouais, tout le monde aurait son Tatayé, ce serait marrant ça…

L'agent Scully s'inquiète pour moi. Elle croit que je n'ai pas d'enfance. C'est pas vrai.  
>J'en ai une. Mais elle est différente. Et puis, je suis bien avec les autres enfants même si ils me trouvent bizarre. Au moins, eux, ils sont clairs.<br>Bon, je sais bien que je ne pense pas comme eux. C'est juste parce qu'ils ne savent pas tout ce que je sais. Mais on se ressemble quand même. Les enfants, c'est comme les personnages de dessin animés ou les marionnettes, ils ne savent pas trop bien mentir et quand on ment mal, d'une certaine manière, c'est un genre d'acte manqué parce qu'on préfère la vérité. En tous cas, c'est mon avis.

- Gibson ?  
>Elle aimerait comprendre. Après tout, je peux bien lui dire.<br>A regret, je lâche « King of the hill ».  
>- C'est une super série. Elle ne passe pas là où j'habite.<br>L'agent Scully se rapproche et s'assoie face à moi.  
>- J'ai une question à te poser…<br>Comment je fais…  
>- Comment fais-tu ?<br>Puisqu'il faut en passer par là.  
>- Je vous entends penser, je lui explique. Comme à la radio…<br>Enfin, pas tout à fait mais je n'ai pas le courage de tout détailler. C'est compliqué. Et puis, tout ça me fatigue. Mais bon, c'est elle et elle est plutôt plus gentille que les autres. Alors…  
>- … Parfois, il y a plein de radios et je voudrais juste les éteindre pour regarder la télé.<br>Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça. Mais c'est la vérité. Elle a compris que cette discussion ne me plait pas beaucoup mais elle veut quand même aller au bout. Allons-y et qu'on en finisse.  
>- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu aimes les échecs ? demande-t-elle doucement. Parce que tu n'entends qu'une seule pensée ?<br>- Oui, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?<br>Ce n'est pas que le mécanisme qui l'intéresse, contrairement aux scientifiques de l'autre jour ou à l'agent Fowley. Enfin si : ça l'intéresse mais elle se soucie surtout de ce qui me fait du bien ou du mal.  
>Ouais. Elle est vraiment gentille.<br>Faudrait pas qu'elle se fasse bouffer.  
>Ça m'arrive pas souvent mais là, je me rends compte que j'ai envie de lui parler vraiment.<br>Si elle veut vraiment savoir pourquoi j'aime les échecs, elle va pas être déçue.  
>- Parce qu'on ne parle pas. On ne fait que penser. J'hésite à peine et j'ajoute. C'est différent de la vraie vie où les gens pensent une chose et en disent une autre.<br>Je guette sa réaction. Je me demande quand même si ça va la gêner. Elle a un petit sourire. Un peu triste. Elle est du même avis que moi. Mais je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas vraiment à quel point les gens mentent.  
>- C'est ce que font les gens ?<br>C'est bizarre. Parfois, je les entends ces adultes qui essayent de bien faire. Et je me dis que c'est moi qui dois les protéger, les avertir. Mais elle, elle pense que c'est son rôle à elle.  
>Elle ne pourra pas gagner.<br>Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils trament derrière son dos. Ou plutôt, elle en a l'intuition mais elle n'ose pas se résoudre à suivre ses seuls instincts : elle s'imagine que c'est mal, qu'elle n'a pas le droit de douter comme ça d'un autre agent simplement parce qu'elle est jalouse. Elle se prend la tête avec tout un tas de principes très jolis sur le respect, la confiance et bla-bla-bla. C'est un genre de monde parallèle quoi…  
>C'est pas que j'aime pas ces principes là, mais ils servent à quoi si personne n'y croit ?<br>Peut-être que je devrais lui dire…  
>Au moins pour l'autre femme.<br>Mais elle veut pas trop qu'on en parle. Elle veut pas « m'utiliser ». Elle a vraiment des tas de scrupules. C'est marrant, je trouve. Enfin marrant…  
>Et puis merde. Après tout, si je veux, je peux bien lui donner des indices quand même. Je réponds.<br>- Ils s'inquiètent des pensées des autres alors que les autres s'inquiètent de la même chose. Ça me fait rire.  
>C'est vrai quoi. C'est mieux qu'elle soit au parfum, Scully. Parce que franchement, l'agent Fowley, elle a au moins autant la trouille qu'elle.<p>

L'agent Scully me dévisage d'un drôle d'air. Elle n'a pas du tout la réaction que j'espérais. Je voulais la rassurer à propos de l'autre. Mais elle n'a pas saisi mon message : elle ne pense qu'à moi et maintenant, elle s'inquiète encore plus. Elle trouve ça terrible que je ne puisse compter sur personne. Elle a tort encore une fois : je compte sur moi, et c'est déjà pas mal.  
>Le problème avec les gens un peu spéciaux comme elle, c'est qu'ils sont plus imprévisibles dans leurs comportements finalement. Je devrais savoir ça à force : c'est logique au fond. Il y a plus de paramètres qui rentrent en jeu s'il n'y a pas que leur propre intérêt. C'est chiant.<br>Elle se met à me parler mentalement, comme elle me parle en vrai.  
><em> C'est ça ta vie, Gibson ? Un univers de mensonges sans fin ?<em>  
>Ça me dérange : et si je n'avais pas envie de communiquer comme ça, hein ?<br>Je préfère choisir d'entendre ou pas, et surtout… choisir de réagir ou pas.  
><em> Pourquoi ris-tu Gibson ? Parce que nous sommes risibles ou parce que tu n'as plus d'espoir et que le cynisme est ton dernier rempart avant l'abandon ?<em>

_...  
><em>

Je la regarde en silence. Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre.  
>Si j'abandonne, je suis mort. Elle, eux, ils ont le choix. Pas moi.<p>

...

Peut-être que ce serait reposant d'abandonner...  
>Que tout ça s'arrête.<p>

...

- Pourquoi ? répète-t-elle tout haut cette fois.  
>Elle ne veut pas savoir ce que je pense vraiment. Je ne lui dirai pas. Alors j'applique ma méthode déjà bien rodée : je fais comme si je n'avais pas compris. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un enfant. Je ne suis pas supposé comprendre leurs raisonnements d'adultes.<br>- Les gens, ils inventent un tas de trucs mais ce sont des mensonges. Certains essayent d'être bons, et d'autres s'en fichent. Comme vous.  
>- Tu penses que je m'en fiche ?<br>Cette idée semble la contrarier.  
>- Non. Vous vous fichez de ce que pensent les gens. Sauf pour elle. L'autre fille…<br>Elle est choquée. Pas vraiment par rapport à elle. Plutôt pour moi.  
>Elle se dit que je sais.<br>Oui, je sais. Évidemment que je sais.  
><em> Je le regrette <em>  
>C'est bon. C'est pas important.<br>_ Je le regrette Gibson _insiste-t-elle. _ Tu ne dois pas t'embarrasser avec ces idioties. Tu as mieux à vivre. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? _

_...  
><em>

Je ne m'embarrasse pas. Enfin… autant que je peux, je crois.  
>Que croit-elle que je puisse vivre d'autre ?<br>Je me demande soudain si elle n'a pas raison. Est-ce que les pensées des autres n'auraient pas étouffé les miennes au point de me faire passer à côté de quelque chose d'important ?  
>Je réalise que jamais personne ne m'a dit ça.<p>

...

L'agent Fowley est juste derrière la porte. Elle est là pour m'enlever. Pour les laisser m'enlever plus exactement. Et elle sait comment faire pour que je me taise : ils peuvent s'en prendre à ma famille aux Philippines.  
>Mes parents ont toujours été dépassés. Ils ne savent même pas ce que je suis capable de faire. A leur manière, ils m'aiment. Il ne faut pas les mettre en danger. Je me doutais qu'à un moment les choses ne seraient plus de leur ressort. Le moment vient juste un peu trop tôt, mais depuis quelques jours, je m'y prépare.<br>La porte s'ouvre et elle rentre. Cette femme est dangereuse. Vraiment.  
>- Je viens prendre la relève.<br>Scully jette un œil vers elle puis elle revient vers moi et me regarde avec insistance. Je me sens dans un drôle d'état. Tout d'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus petit.  
>- On reparlera de ça plus tard.<br>Elle a dit ça d'une voix très douce et se lève déjà. Je voudrais qu'elle reste. Je voudrais qu'elle m'aide, je voudrais qu'elle empêche l'autre de s'en prendre à moi. Je voudrais… qu'elle me protège…  
>Elle commence à se diriger vers la sortie. J'ai un coup de peur. Alors très vite, je sors ce qui me passe par la tête.<br>- Ils veulent me tuer vous savez.  
>Elle se retourne brusquement. Et me fixe avec gravité.<br>D'une certaine manière, j'aimerais pouvoir me cacher parce que c'est surement stupide de croire qu'elle pourra quelque chose pour moi. Mais je n'y peux rien : j'espère…  
>- Personne ne te fera aucun mal Gibson, me jure-t-elle avec une détermination inébranlable. Je te le promets.<br>Elle me le promet.  
>Évidemment.<br>- Je le sais.  
>Sauf que ça ne vaut rien les promesses. J'en sais quelque chose. Même si elle y croit de tout son cœur.<br>Tant pis.

...

C'était idiot de croire que… Bref. On ne peut jamais vraiment compter sur les adultes.  
>Ils vont m'enlever. Elle n'y pourra rien. A quoi bon se battre ?<br>La seule chose intelligente que je puisse faire, c'est de revenir à mon dessin animé.  
>A cet instant, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux que je puisse vivre, n'en déplaise à l'agent Scully. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de voie de secours. Ce dessin animé, c'est un peu la dernière cigarette du condamné comme on dit…<p>

Je crois qu'elle part.

...

A un moment, je l'entends douter. Mais je ne veux plus l'écouter. Ça sert à rien. Je crois même que l'espoir fait plus de mal que de bien. Je ne peux plus lui dire de rester de toutes façons.  
>Tout bien réfléchi, je n'ai même jamais pu.<br>Qu'elle parte. Après tout, tant mieux si elle ne tombe pas avec moi.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Une heure plus tard.**

L'agent Fowley ne dit pas grand-chose. Elle « rumine ».  
>On peut bien se moquer des vaches, mais les hommes valent pas mieux. Ils passent leur temps à ressasser, toujours les mêmes choses.<br>Ils me fatiguent avec leurs idées fixes, leurs mantras conscients ou pas.  
>L'agent Scully, elle, elle « <em>éjecte <em>». Pour tenter d'aller de l'avant. Ça part d'une bonne intention. C'est toujours mieux que la plupart des gens qui ne s'intéressent qu'à eux-mêmes.  
>Ceux-là, ça ne leur pose pas de problème que les autres aient des problèmes. Au fond, ils s'en fichent. Tout ce qui compte, c'est leur pomme, leur nombril. Ils se figurent qu'ils ont des gros soucis mais en fait, ils ont juste les mêmes que tout le monde. Alors, ce ne sont pas de si gros soucis, je trouve.<br>Ceux qui ont les plus gros soucis, eux, s'imaginent toujours qu'il vaut mieux regarder ailleurs…  
>Ou alors, ils n'y peuvent rien. Ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre leur fin.<br>C'est comme ça.

Fowley, elle est tellement obnubilée par le vent qu'elle s'est pris au salon de thé qu'elle ne cherche même pas à cacher ses pensées. Elle pourrait pourtant. L'agent Mulder a essayé : il y arrivait presque.  
>De toute façon, l'agent Fowley sait que <em>je <em>sais qu'elle me tient.

L'agent Scully n'a pas voulu cacher : mais elle voulait éviter que certaines de ses pensées à elle ne me fassent du mal.  
>Si elle avait su ce que j'ai entendu en douze ans, elle ne se serait pas tant inquiétée !<br>Je la classe dans les vingt pour cent des hommes qu'on peut sauver.  
>Evidemment, ça lui arrive de penser au sexe. Avec l'autre obsédé : Mulder. Ils sont pas malins tous les deux d'ailleurs : ils devraient se dire les choses. L'agent Scully s'imagine que ça peut me choquer. Elle est naïve.<br>Toutes leurs histoires de cul, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Les gens pensent qu'à ça. Les quatre vingt pour cent qui, de mon point de vue, peuvent bien crever sont branchés en permanence sur comment avoir plus de fric, plus de pouvoir, plus de « sensations » en se fichant de ce que ça fait aux autres. C'est pour dire.

C'est pour ça qu'il faut _vraiment_ que Scully se méfie de la brune. Plus j'y pense, plus je m'en veux un peu de pas lui avoir dit ce que je sais : parce que l'autre d'abord, question sexe, elle l'éclate au score en pensées déplacées (enfin, ça fait toujours moins que Mulder mais lui c'est un mec, il joue pas dans la même catégorie). Là, ça fait une heure et elle a pas arrêté de penser à lui, à eux deux et tout ça. Je rentre pas dans les détails. Je préfère écouter ailleurs.  
>Et puis surtout y'a pas que Mulder qu'elle veut lui prendre : elle veut aussi la virer de son job et les empêcher de continuer leurs enquêtes comme ils le souhaitent.<br>Je suis vraiment ennuyé. Je crois que l'agent Scully va se faire avoir.  
>Gravement avoir.<br>Sûr que ça n'a rien de commun avec ce que je risque moi.  
>Mais bon. En un sens, ils veulent aussi lui piquer sa vie.<br>Je n'ai à rien à gagner à les laisser faire. Ça sauvera pas ma vie à moi en tous cas. Mais je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre non plus…

Quand j'écoute quelqu'un, je vois ses pensées par couches : la première couche, c'est leurs pensées conscientes. Parfois ils essayent de les maitriser. Parfois pas.  
>Et en dessous, il y a toutes les couches de leurs pensées inconscientes. Ce ne sont pas des phrases en fait. Ce sont des images, des émotions. Quand ils sont en colère par exemple, je lis rouge. S'ils sont heureux, ça ressemble à un ciel clair. Et puis, il y a des mots qu'ils tournent en boucle sans s'en apercevoir.<br>L'agent Scully a eu une fille. Et à chaque fois qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, son nom résonne comme un écho très noir au plus profond de son être.  
>Emily… Emily… Emily…<br>Il y a beaucoup de peine en elle. De culpabilité aussi. Mais elle se bat contre ça. Chez elle, les émotions et les couleurs se mélangent constamment.  
>L'agent Fowley, elle, me renvoie beaucoup de blanc. Comme le blanc des hôpitaux : ce sont les gens qui rejettent leurs émotions depuis longtemps dont les pensées sont blanches. Les pires, ce sont les psychopathes. Ils ont des flashs vifs, jaunes ou oranges de plaisir, rouges de colère. Mais ils reviennent au blanc toujours parce qu'ils se fichent des autres en fait.<br>Quand je vois des gens « en blanc », je sais qu'il va y avoir du grabuge. Je ne me trompe jamais. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que l'agent Scully ait plus de peine dans sa vie. Peut-être que je dois faire quelque chose.  
>Peut-être que je dois lutter contre le blanc en moi.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Fowley a fini par s'endormir. Je suis seul.  
>Et dehors, il y a cet homme qui s'apprête à tuer. Et elle, elle dort. J'essaye d'imaginer ce que c'est que de vivre sans jamais avoir conscience des dangers imminents.<br>Je trouve ça effrayant. Et en même temps, peut-être que c'est leur plus grande chance à tous les autres. L'ignorance, ça peut aussi être bien. Mais pas là.  
>Comme si elle avait senti ma peur, ma matonne se réveille brusquement et s'affole de ne pas me voir.<br>- Gibson ?  
>Elle se rend compte que je suis à la fenêtre et se rassure. Ça l'aurait fait chier de me perdre alors qu'elle doit me livrer aux autres requins.<br>- Que fais-tu ?  
>Dans son ton, l'ombre d'un reproche. J'ose vivre en dehors de son examen. Je suis une « marchandise » et dans son esprit, les marchandises n'ont pas de volonté propre. Je lui avoue quand même, mais c'est vraiment à titre informationnel :<br>- Il y a un homme avec un revolver.  
>Elle se précipite vers moi.<br>- Recule ! Recule ! Viens ici !  
>Je m'écarte et je la regarde soulever les rideaux l'air inquiet. Tiens, il y a quand même des réminiscences d'intérêt pour autrui en elle. C'est toujours dans ces moments où tout bascule qu'on réalise ce que sont les gens au plus intime. Je me dis qu'elle n'est pas complètement mauvaise quand même.<br>Je devrais lui dire que c'est pour elle.  
>Juste à ce moment, je l'entends.<br>_ C'est MA preuve. Je les tue s'ils le prennent ! _

_...  
><em>

Je ne suis qu'une preuve. Évidemment.  
>Je note, presque détaché, que jamais l'agent Scully ne pense à moi comme ça quand elle est avec moi. Mais que Fowley, elle, ne vaut pas que j'espère quoi que ce soit de l'espèce humaine.<br>Tous, ils se fichent tous de moi ces gens-là. Pourquoi je devrais les sauver ? Et puis, s'ils se font buter après tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute…  
>Alors pourquoi lui dire à elle? Elle pense bien qu'on a le droit de tuer des gens. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait tirer sur l'agent Scully si c'était son intérêt.<br>- Il n'est pas venu me tuer, je lâche quand même presque malgré moi.  
>Il cadre le visage féminin dans son viseur ! Il va appuyer sur la détente. Je revois la dernière fois : la balle qui est venue exploser le crane de mon adversaire aux échecs. Les lambeaux de sa peau qui se collent sur moi. Les pensées qui s'accélèrent et qui s'arrêtent d'un coup.<br>Sentir la mort de quelqu'un, c'est comme un viol à l'envers. Mais le voir mourir sous ses yeux, c'est pire encore.  
>- C'est vous qu'il vise !<br>Je crie presque parce qu'au moment où je me décide à lui dire, je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Elle a fait volte-face et elle aussi va crever devant moi. Parce que je me suis tu.  
>Elle s'effondre dans un cri. Presque surprise. Ses yeux se fixent une demi-seconde sur moi.<br>Elle a compris que je savais.  
>J'ai envie de vomir.<p>

Je les ai laissé la tuer.  
>Elle vient de me le dire : elle ne voulait pas mourir et je les ai laissé la tuer.<br>Je crois que l'agent Scully ne m'aimerait plus autant si elle savait…  
>La porte s'ouvre et un immense type rentre. Il fume et il me regarde l'air vide.<br>- Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi gamin.  
>Il voudrait me tuer aussi.<p>

Tout compte fait, ce n'est probablement pas si important ce que l'agent Scully pense de moi.  
>Je crois que je ne la reverrai jamais…<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre pour l'ultime épilogue... ;-)<em>


	5. Chapter 5 : Epilogue

_**Un grand merci aux lectrices qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fanfic (France, Starbux et Avrildemai).  
><strong>_

**_Un merci chaleureux et tout particulier à Starbux qui m'a fait le cadeau de relire et de me proposer des améliorations pour rendre le texte meilleur et vous offrir quelque chose d'à peu près abouti ;-)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<br>**

Elle faillit faire demi-tour devant sa porte. Les bouchons sur la route lui avaient fait prendre du retard.  
>Elle commença par se dire qu'on ne débarquait pas à l'improviste chez les gens à cette heure là. Puis elle balaya l'objection. Ce n'était pas la raison de son hésitation.<br>Ce qui la retenait, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de la crainte d'être refoulée.  
>Elle détestait la femme irrésolue qui campait là, stupidement, devant une porte alors même qu'elle venait de faire deux heures de route pour y frapper et passer son seuil.<br>Elle détestait cette femme velléitaire dont l'irrésolution s'était déjà payée très cher en laissant toute latitude à une rivale ressurgie du passé pour se saisir de l'aubaine.  
>Il était largement temps de remiser la trouille au placard et l'amour propre sous le mouchoir.<p>

Elle inspira profondément, releva la tête et cogna trois fois contre le bois.

…

Il s'extirpa lourdement de son canapé. Dans un réflexe avisé, il zappa prudemment sur un documentaire tout public et soupira en voyant un éléphant qui tentait peu ou prou de reproduire le même mouvement que son congénère à deux pattes quelques instants plus tôt sur la chaîne concurrente. Par flemme, il laissa quand même : quand c'est des animaux, il est acquis que ça se classe dans la catégorie « curiosité scientifique de bon aloi »…  
>Il se pencha vers le judas et se redressa perplexe.<br>Elle ?  
>Sur les lèvres un peu déformées par l'œil de verre, il devina un mince sourire repenti.<br>Il ouvrit sa porte.  
>- Bonsoir.<br>- Bonsoir.  
>Aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, restant sur le pas de la porte.<br>- Je peux… ? s'enquit-elle avec une petite grimace gênée.  
>Il se détendit, passa la main derrière ses épaules et la poussa gentiment vers l'intérieur.<br>- Entre.  
>- Je me suis arrêtée chez le chinois mais il est peut-être un peu tard.<br>Il la suivit dans le salon. Sans se poser plus de question, elle s'installa spontanément sur le canapé et il prit place à ses côtés en lorgnant sur le sac plastique aux couleurs de leur traiteur habituel d'un air gourmand.  
>- Excellente idée ! Je n'ai rien mangé. Je crève de faim.<br>Elle s'arrêta un instant sur les yeux brillants de son partenaire qui n'oubliait de manger qu'en cas de force majeure type apparition d'UFO. Même un corps en bouillie ne lui coupait pas l'appétit. Elle se demanda si sa confession était une bonne nouvelle et résolut que oui.  
>- Moi aussi, je commence à retrouver l'appétit, avoua-t-elle de bonne grâce.<br>Ils se sourirent brièvement mais détournèrent promptement leur attention ailleurs. Elle désigna le programme qui défilait encore sur l'écran.  
>- Pour la science, hein ?<br>- Tu connais mon sens de l'abnégation.  
>- Inutile donc d'utiliser la touche « précédent » pour tester un autre programme...<br>Il se sentit brusquement très à l'étroit dans son slip.  
>Elle eut un petit rire.<br>- C'est bon, Mulder. Détends-toi. Je n'ai aucune intention d'étudier Playboy TV avec toi.  
>- Dommage ! On y rencontre pourtant des phénomènes surnaturels qui mériteraient un examen attentif, l'esprit ouvert bien sûr.<br>Il s'interrompit, conscient qu'une fois de plus, sa plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas la plus appropriée à cet instant. Elle le fixa d'un drôle d'air, et il fustigea à nouveau ses obsessions et son humour approximatif.  
>Elle eut une petite moue comme si elle balayait l'affaire par la force de l'habitude et il bénit l'aptitude de sa collègue à ne pas se formaliser outre mesure de ses activités sexuelles en solitaire. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda si elle ne pratiquait pas elle-même. L'idée le fit légèrement rosir, mais fort heureusement, elle était déjà passée à autre chose.<p>

Il la regarda sortir les petites boites cartonnées du sac plastique, parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait dans son «_ je commence à retrouver l'appétit _» l'amorce de la discussion à venir.  
>Elle lui tendit le bœuf aux oignons et saisit les crevettes sauce piquante. Puis, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle articula.<br>- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Dans le salon de thé.  
>- C'est rien. Il hésita. Ma plaisanterie… sur les cinq à sept… Elle était… nulle.<br>Il fit une petite grimace assortie d'un léger sourire. Mais elle n'avait pas fini.  
>- J'ai… - elle pensa à Gibson qui trouvait que les adultes ne disaient jamais ce qu'ils pensent vraiment - j'ai détesté te voir avec elle.<br>Elle s'efforça de réprimer toute trace d'accusation dans le regard qu'elle posa sur lui. Mulder éclata de rire.  
>- Voyez-vous ça !<br>Elle le dévisagea, un peu surprise mais au fond plutôt soulagée de sa réaction.  
>- Je suis ridicule, se mortifia-t-elle.<br>- Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Fox en gloussant toujours mais en commençant à éprouver un arrière-goût de malaise.  
>- Pas toi, non. C'est moi qui le dit. Tu as dix secondes pour te payer ma tête. Après, je me vexe.<br>Fox essuya une larme et ravala son rire, déboussolé quand même.  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de me payer ta tête.<br>- Merci.  
>Ils se sourirent à nouveau et attaquèrent leurs plats sans rien dire. Après quelques instants, ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps « Je… », « Tu… »…<br>- Pardon. Vas-y Mulder.  
>- Non, toi.<br>- J'insiste.  
>- Bon. Il prit une grande inspiration. Je préfères que tu saches… Je suis sorti avec Diana Fowley autrefois.<br>Elle restait rivée à son regard, gravement.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Tu sais ?  
>- Les Lone Gunmen.<br>- Merci les copains, siffla-t-il, Avec vous, les secrets sont bien gardés !.  
>La mâchoire de Scully se crispa brièvement.<br>- Et pourquoi un secret ? demanda-t-elle sans plus une trace d'humour dans la voix.  
>Il se reconcentra sur elle : l'image de la Scully blessée s'enfuyant du Tea Time refaisait surface.<br>- Je plaisantais. Ces mecs sont justes des conspirationnistes qui ont pris l'équipement « commère » en option.  
>- Ils n'y sont pour rien. Je me suis montrée persuasive.<br>- Je n'en doutes pas ! Tu as des arguments !

- ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rit-il doucement. Et reconnais que quand tu as décidé quelque chose, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui pourraient te dissuader d'y aller, non ?  
>Elle parut se détendre un peu.<br>- C'est du passé, Dana.  
>Elle nota avec trouble le « Dana » si rare mais détourna le regard. Il s'approcha légèrement pour capturer ses yeux soudain plus fuyants.<br>- Diana Fowley est une amie. Rien de plus, rassura-t-il.  
>- Tu en es sûr ?<br>Et dans la question et le regard dur de sa partenaire, il retrouva sa sentinelle, qui ne lui passait rien. Ça le rasséréna.  
>- Maintenant, oui.<br>Silence.  
>- D'accord.<br>- Très bien.  
>- Ne crois pas que je me permettrais pour autant de t'interdire de…, ajouta-t-elle sur la défensive.<br>- Je sais très bien que tu ne m'interdis rien, l'interrompit-il. Ou presque…, rectifia-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.  
>Il la vit s'apaiser enfin avec satisfaction. Ils reprirent leurs agapes.<br>Donc elle était jalouse… Mulder sentit son cœur se réchauffer encore. Ça le flattait mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il repensa à l'autre homme et se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet. En temps normal, il aurait fait l'autruche ou lancé une vanne.  
>- En fait…, il termina sa bouchée et se fixa avec une insistance suspecte sur sa baguette, j'ai détesté te voir avec ce mec.<br>Elle se tourna vers lui avec stupéfaction.  
>- Ce mec… Charles ?<br>- Charles, John ou Mickey, je m'en fiche. Il se sentit un peu ridicule. Scully, tu partageais quand même un thé avec… un homme ! Il insista exagérément sur le dernier mot comme si elle avait commis la pire des compromissions. Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Une sortie au ciné ? Le mariage ? Il prit un air horrifié.  
>Elle le dévisagea les yeux brillants.<br>- La prochaine étape ? Elle marqua une pause et avec un aplomb qui la surprit elle-même, elle assena : D'aller frapper chez un… _homme_, à la nuit tombée et de m'installer - elle jeta un regard malicieux sur le canapé - … sur ce qui lui fait office de lit par exemple…  
>Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi explicite dans une déclaration même sous couvert d'humour. Sauf peut-être pour l'affaire du thé glacé.<br>- Et ce pauvre Charles ?  
>- J'espère juste qu'il ne balancera pas à Maman.<p>

- ...

- C'est mon frère, Mulder !  
>- Oh. Ooooh !<br>- Tu ne t'es pas imaginé…  
>- Penses-tu !<br>Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
>- Je crois qu'il va falloir mettre tout ça sur le compte de notre pitoyable vie sociale, conclut-elle.<br>- Disons ça.  
>Il engouffra une bouchée de bœuf aux oignons et avec une expression extatique, ponctua.<br>- Et puis, ch'es pas si grave. On est deux. A deux, y'a pluch' d'options pour pas ch'ennuyer.  
>Et sans la moindre arrière pensée, il engloutit une nouvelle goulée chaude avec des grognements de plaisir.<br>Dana se figea et repensa à la remarque de Charlie « _Si vous étiez deux… _»…  
>Elle le dévisagea alors qu'il continuait à se goinfrer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Un filet de sauce commençait à couler au coin de ses lèvres.<br>Sans réfléchir, elle leva la main et du bout de son index, elle récolta le liquide brun. Elle le porta à sa bouche et lécha son doigt sous le regard étonné de Mulder.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement mais soutint son examen. Il s'arrêta dans sa course effrénée à remplir ce creux bizarre au fond de son estomac et un drôle de silence vint se glisser entre eux.  
>Pas tout à fait ce silence confortable entre deux personnes habituées à faire de longues heures de route ensemble.<br>Ni même le silence complice de ceux qui se connaissent depuis de longues années.  
>Pas un silence de gêne non plus.<p>

Un silence parce que les souffles se retiennent.  
>Un silence pour étouffer l'étourdissante palpitation d'un cœur qui s'emballe.<p>

Quand on switche, on prend de nouvelles directions, non ? pensa-t-il entre deux battements manqués.  
>Provoquer ma chance ? Lui dire les choses et pas seulement ce que je veux montrer de moi ? se troubla-t-elle.<p>

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Le téléphone sonna.

- Tu m'excuses ? Il décrocha le téléphone en la laissant un peu hébétée. Fox Mulder ?  
>Il se tut, fronça les sourcils et se mit à poser des questions à voix basse.<br>Elle n'entendit pas mais elle sut avec certitude qu'elle venait de rater le coche.  
>Et pire que ça.<br>Que ce n'était pas le plus grave.  
>Il raccrocha et cette fois, le silence n'était qu'une chape lourde s'abattant sur eux.<br>- Mulder ?  
>- Scully, on a un problème…<p>

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous connaissez la suite...<em>**

**_Gibson vient d'être enlevé et remis entre les mains du syndicat, Diana Fowley est grièvement blessée (mais pas morte) et quelques heures plus tard, les X-Files brûlent dans un incendie provoqué par l'homme à la cigarette._**

**_Mulder et Scully ne sont pas encore passés aux aveux. Et c'est là qu'arrive le film "Fight The Future", où, une fois de plus, un élément extérieur, va interrompre un certain rapprochement LOL_**

**_J'espère que cette fic vous aura donné l'envie de revoir "The end", dernier et superbe épisode de la saison 5 et pourquoi pas la suite..._**

**_Et n'oubliez pas : une review ne coute rien et produit beaucoup ! LOL (oui, un sourire aussi mais allez donc sourire sur le net ! :-D)_ **


End file.
